The True Story
by Amelia Claw
Summary: The true story of Harry Potter, and the two worlds he lives in. NOT a sequel of The Demi-witch!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I'm just borrowing Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, I don't own!**

The true story

7 year old Harry Potter sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of cabin 11- the cabin of Hermes, god of herds, travel, trade, heraldry, language, athletics and thievery. Now, you may be wondering which of the Potters cheated on the other- Lily or James? The answer is neither- Lily's mother was Hecate and James's father was Hermes. Little Harry was upset because Chiron was forcing him to go back to the Dursleys the next day- his reason was something about how an interfering old man would notice if he was gone too long, which Harry didn't understand. That was why there was an illusion of him there right? He wouldn't of minded leaving so much if it hadn't mean leaving his two friends, Annabeth Chase- daughter of Athena and Selenay Sol- daughter of Apollo, behind- even though Selenay lived next door to him and would come back in a month. Harry sighed once more, then rolled over and went to sleep.

************************three years later *****************************

Harry and Selenay sat on the porch of the Big House, listening to Chiron explain about the school he would be going to in the fall- Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"There are many other demigods at Hogwarts-the potions professor, Severus Snape, who is on a rather sensitive mission for his father- Thanatos, and therefore can't help you. He has to do the exact opposite of helping you, or the fact that he is spying on two extremely powerful men will get out. You might hear stories were you father and him hated each other, but really they were good friends. They just had to act like they hated each other to keep people from getting suspicious. Your mother didn't know about it until after her second year, when she first came to camp, so she was friends with Snape. Eventually, it became to dangerous for them to be friends, so there was a manufactured incident, and they were never _seen_ together, but they were still friends. The second is Oliver Wood, son of Nike-i think you both know him?" when Chiron received two nods he continued. "he has a place where you can train- it is on the seventh floor opposite a tapestry of Barnbus the barmy teaching trolls to dance. However he is the captain of the Quidditch team, and is in his OWL year, a year with a lot of tests in it. The third person will be the hardest. His name is Neville Longbottem, and he is a son of Demeter-a fact she informed me of herself, as he doesn't know he is a demigod yet. There may be others I don't know of yet- it will be your job, but don't tell them until you have permission from me- we don't want any mistakes."

"Do you know of any other people that are demigods, in case we are in trouble, and will we get new disguised weapons?" Harry asked.

"There is a man, a son of Athena who sells trunks in Diagon Alley, which is coincidentally the only trunk store there, he will give you two special backpacks he has designed for demigods. They usually look like a normal endless backpack- and yes that is normal for wizards. However if you open them saying a password in Greek with your hand on the zipper, they open full of demigod supplies-rope, drachmas, nectar, ambrosia, nonperishable food, a tent that is bigger on the inside then the inside, etc. They are free because the gods decided that their children might need them at some point and not have enough money, so the gods pay for it, as it is really expensive because the supplies are included. Normally a demigod would have to show the man a drachma, but you are very recognizable because of the scar, Harry, and will give them to you as 'a gift for the boy-who-lived and his friend.' The man looks like all other sons of Athena- blond hair and gray eyes. The gods decided the bags should be the color of one's eyes, because a demigod's eyes usually reflect on who their parent is. There is also a small symbol of who the god or goddess is somewhere on the bag, but hidden enough that nobody will notice it unless they are looking for it. I want you to get good, durable 3 or 4 compartment trunks from him, as we get in a lot of dangerous situations, and the trunks have a shrinking charm on them so you can just put it in you pocket. The store the man owns is called Wiseacre's wizarding supplies, which is a hint for demigods on who he truly is" Chiron explained.

"Now on to the matter of weapons. It is traditional that a child going to Hogwarts is given a weapon or two designed by their parents. Apollo created this necklace for you, Selenay and the bow will never run out of arrows, the sword will be forever sharp, and they will return to you when lost. If you need them, just pull on one of them, and they will return to the necklace if dropped." Chiron said, handing her a necklace with a bow charm and sword charm on it. "And Hecate and Hermes created these for you, Harry," Chiron handed him a black ink click pen and a brown leather watch "the pen will turn into a sword and the watch, a shield. They will both work like they normally would (even the pen) unless you need them. Hecate spent a lot of time testing that about 10 years ago and just now figured out how to get it to work."

"Cool!" Harry said "Do you have weapons for us to give to Neville?"

"Yes." Chiron said and handed Harry a bronze coin with a leaf imprinted onto it. "I am going warn you now, if you lose that you have a very angry goddess after you. However, once you give it to Neville, he won't be able to lose it. Tell him that if he flips the coin a weapon of his choice will appear"

"In that case" Harry said "you better take it" he handed the coin to Selenay.

"Hey!" she protested.

"What?" Harry asked "I live in a cabin full of pranksters and thieves, and what they don't steal Vernon and Dudley will" he complained.

"True." she admitted

"Now, Harry if you could fetch Lou Ellen for me, I have some things I need to discuss with you three"

Harry grinned and nodded, running off. The first place he looked for his sister/aunt was correct-he found her in the Hermes cabin glaring at Travis and Conner Stoll. "Lou, Chiron wants you" Harry interrupted before the fight got too bad. The 15 year old daughter of Hecate heaved a sigh, but followed Harry outside. "I'll race you to the big house" Harry grinned before sprinting off. Lou, with her longer legs, won- but Harry was close behind.

"Lou Ellen, I need you to renew the Mist on their camp necklaces. Also I need you to put the spell on Harry's glasses that makes him able to read english, without dyslexia. Selenay doesn't have dyslexia so you won't have to do anything more than the usual for her." Chiron explained the reason for he coming here.

All Lou did was yawn and comply- with a flick of her hand the Mist surrounded the two demigods, returning them to the appearance they would have if they had never come to camp, and anchored on their camp necklaces. If they put the necklaces on, they would return to their true appearances. The dyslexia spell was much harder however. Lou began to chant in Ancient Greek, and 5 minutes later collapsed into a chair, thoroughly exhausted from her spell work. "Anyone have any food?" she asked. Harry just handed her a piece of chocolate he kept in his pocket for emergencies like this and his canteen of nectar. She quickly gobbled down the chocolate, taking careful sips from the canteen in between bites.

"Anything else you need me for, Chiron?" she asked.

"Not at this minute, but you will need to dismiss the illusions in place of Harry and Selenay in a few days, when they go back." he responded as she handed Harry his canteen back, then walked away after hearing his answer, saying goodbye as she walked.

"Will we really be going back so soon?" Harry asked, disappointed.

"Yes, as you will need to be there for Dudley's birthday, with yours only a little more than 2 weeks later. To not alert the headmaster to the fact that you were not there over the summer you be there, as the letters will come soon." Chiron explained "now to warn you- I don't trust the headmaster. He fights for the 'Greater Good', leaving the gods to wonder who's Greater Good he is fighting for- and we suspect it's his own. Additionally, all the evidence we have points toward that he fights for his sake and is willing to sacrifice a lot of lives and manipulate people just for him to be famous and rich. When you get to Gringotts, the wizardry bank, I need you to make sure Harry, that he doesn't have access to your bank account, and that nobody but you does. Your father was very rich, and has a couple 'Potter family' vaults that you won't be able to get to until you are 17, and an adult in the wizarding world. However James and Lily made a rather large trust vault, because there where times where they needed money while on quests and wouldn't have enough for textbooks if they did- those things are extremely expensive, by the way. Selenay- your father was an 'American squib' and the goblins of Gringotts are willing to pretend this, so you have a vault there too. Additionally, the gods have an alias of the 'Olympian' family, which is a family of very powerful wizards-or so everyone believes. You also need to make up a story between your mom, Harry and you so you don't get caught saying different stories." Chiron clarified.

"Now, Harry, your parents both spied on Dumbledore for the Council of Gods, and a man named Sirius Black was blamed for their deaths. That is incorrect- they told only me and their parents who their secret keeper was, and it was a man named Peter Petigrew. The gods can't do anything with that information because the wizarding world is very corrupted. Black is a legacy of Hermes, but Hermes blessed him- making those qualities stronger, so he will stay sane while in Askaban. They were also friends with a man named Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf. He is harmless though and your father, Sirius and Peter became animagi (the ability to turn into an animal) so they could stay with him on the full moon. When your mother and Severus heard about this, they immediately did, too. Your mother was a red fox and Snape was a taipan- a very poisonous snake. Your father was a stag and Black was a big black dog that looks like a fake death omen that wizards have. The traitor has the form of a common garden rat, with one toe missing on his left foot, so be careful."

"Can we become animagi, eventually?" Harry asked, with a glance at Selenay, who looked just excited as he did. "It would come in handy for Quests."

"If you weren't a demigod you would have to wait a few years, but we could start next summer. Lou Ellen and the rest of her siblings also will work with us on that, along with anybody else that is able to, as demigods can sometimes naturally do things like that. I suspect if we can talk someone into scanning everyone, there would be a lot of people with the ability, as it shows up when its going to be needed. If you could get a book at the bookstore on them, without anyone noticing, that would be helpful. Now, it's nearly time for dinner, so off you go." Chiron finished.

 _ **I had to fix a few things, so re-read it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

Chapter 2

***********************2 days later******************

"Up! Get up now!" Harry awoke to the sound of his giraffe-like aunt pounding on the door of his cupboard. "Up!" she screeched, sounding like an emprosa.

Harry groaned and rolled over, trying to forget the horrible demi-god dream where he watched himself and all of his friends die, gruesomely, because of monsters-the dreams were often worse than the monsters themselves.

His aunt was back at the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded

"Nearly" Harry said, wishing she was a monster so he could just destroy her.

"Well, get a move on it, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Dudley's birthday."

Harry groaned, wishing he could throw her into the pit.

"What was that?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing.." Harry grumbled. Why did Chiron have to make him come back here for this torture- couldn't he have come tomorrow, and not have to listen to all of this nonsense; Dudley was more spoiled than 5 daughters of Aphrodite combined-and most children of Aphrodite were the children of famous people, like politicians and actors! Harry slowly got out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed, and after pulling a spider off of one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept, when he wasn't at camp. The Stoll brothers had used the fact that he was ok with spiders many times to prank the Athena cabin- something Luke pretended he didn't see, so he wasn't murdered by Annabeth.

When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's birthday presents. It had looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he had wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise- unless it involved trying to punch somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it(thanks to the mist) but Harry was very fast, because he was descended from Hermes.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard and being starved his whole life, but Harry would have always been small and skinny for his age if it weren't for running away to camp. He looked smaller and skinnier than the Misted version of him really was, because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about 4 times bigger than he was. He had a stash of clothes that had been given to him as presents over the years from his siblings that fit both the real him and the misted version of him at Selenay's house, though. He wore round glasses held together with lots of scotch tape from all the times Dudley had managed to actually punch him in the nose(usually just after he had just killed a monster and was tired). The only thing liked about his appearance was the very thin lighting bolt scar, that represented his mother's sacrifice though he knew that it would cause him a lot of trouble- it would prove who he was to everyone in the wizarding world. The first question he remembered asking his Aunt Petunia was how he got it- he was about 3 at that time.

"In the car crash when you parents died" Aunt petunia said (which is pure and utter BS, Harry now knew) "and don't ask questions"

 _Don't ask questions_ _-_ that was the first rule to a quiet life at the Dursley's- one Harry had a hard time obeying, thanks to the ADHD.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen just as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair" he barked as way of morning greeting. Harry just rolled his eyes and used the Mist to make his hair flatten down a bit.

About once a week Uncle Vernon looked over his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have more haircuts than the rest of boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair just grew that way- all over the place.

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that laid smoothly on his thick fat head. Aunt Petunia often said Dudley looked like a baby angel- Harry often said Dudley looked like a pig in a wig covered in Minotaur dung.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult because there wasn't much room. Dudley was meanwhile counting his presents; which Harry was surprised about as he didn't think Dudley could count that high.

"thirty-six" he said, looking up at his mother and father, while Harry gagged behind Vernon's back "that's two less than last year"

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." Aunt Petunia said.

"Alright, thirty-seven, then" said Dudley, who was going red in the face. Harry, who could sense a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger as was, because she quickly said "And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today, alright popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like work harder than defeating monsters. Finally he said slowly "so I'll have thirty...thirty..."

"thirty-nine sweetums" said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh" Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel "all right then"

Uncle Vernon chuckled "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, 16 new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news Vernon." she said "Ms. Figg's broken her leg. She can't watch him" she jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend or two out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year Harry was left behind with Ms. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated there, as she was like a monster. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Ms. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia looking furiously at Harry as though he had planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Ms. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a full year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tuffty again. Also, Selenay's mom was 'friends' with Aunt Petunia because they lived next door, so Selenay was coming with them.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."

The Dursleys often talked about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there-or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a emprosa.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca" snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could leave me here" Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on the television for a chance and maybe have a go on Dudley's computer; and there was less of a chance that a monster would attack him)

Aunt Petunia looked like she had just swallowed a lemon. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" She snarled

"I won't blow up the house" Harry said, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," Aunt Petunia said slowly "...and leave him in the car..."

"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact Dudley wasn't crying- he hadn't cried in years- but he knew if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil you special day!' she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I... don't ….. him …..t-t-to come" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" he shot harry a nasty grin through his mother's arms.

Just then the doorbell rang - "oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically- and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkins, walked in with his mother(Allora), followed by Selenay and her mother; whom was an author (which was what attracted Apollo to her in the first place, he had heard Selenay say). Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped crying at once(Harry had suspected for a long time that Dudley had a crush on Selenay).

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of Selenay's mom's car with Selenay beside him. There was not enough room for the Dursleys, the Polkins, and the Sols in one car, even without adding Harry in, and Dudley didn't want him in the same car as him.

"So, Harry, Selenay says that we need to finalize a cover story about her father, and now is as good of a time as any-what are your ideas?" Selenay's mom, Claire, said.

"Well Selenay, did you explain everything that Brunner told us to her?" Harry asked, then when he saw Selenay nod he continued "Well, you've told everyone in the neighborhood that he was M.I.A. in an American war, so was should stick with that just in case. We could say that he was a squib, and he ran away to the army once he was old enough. He was stationed over here, and that's how you met him. A few months later, he was called directly into war, and one year later you got a letter saying he was missing. He had put on his list of people to contact if he was hurt, along with one of his Army friends, but his parents weren't on there, and you've never met them- but you have met several of Selenay's cousins and aunts. You were going to get engaged right before he got called away, so he had told you everything, including about the American wizarding world which is very different than here. You didn't think Selenay was going to be a witch, though. That good enough?" Harry explained his idea.

"That's better than good enough, it's perfect! 'Lene, can you write than all down on this paper?" Claire asked handing the a pad of paper and a pen to Selenay.

"Sure mom" Selenay said. She had just finished writing the story down when they arrived at the zoo.

They parked their car right next to the Dursley's, and all got of of their respective cars at the same times. The minute Uncle Vernon saw Harry, he growled "You better have been good, boy. Remember, any funny business, and you'll be in trouble for the rest of the holidays, understand?"

"I don't. He was good, and didn't say anything when not spoken to. I wish all kids had the same manners he did." Claire defended hotly- she hated the Dursleys, and the only reason she put up with them was to make sure Harry didn't get hurt too badly. Piers' mom looked like she agreed- she had seen Piers and Dudley beating him up several times and after she had broken it up, she would ask why, and Dudley would always say 'Mum says he's a freak', lowering Allora's opinion of the Dursleys.

"Whatever." Uncle Vernon spat and stalked off towards the zoo, with everyone following him.

Once through the gates the Dursleys bought everyone ice creams from a smiling lady with a cart. Dudley and Piers got large chocolate ice creams, while Selenay got a medium vanilla. The lady with a cart had asked what he wanted, and Uncle Vernon had answered for him saying he wanted a cheap, 25 cent lemon pop, but she ignored his uncle and asked him what he wanted. Harry had quickly answered with a medium vanilla, so he was eating ice cream that hadn't come from camp for the first time in his life. The Dursleys weren't happy about this, but with some glares from Claire, they didn't say anything about it, at least not until later.

Harry had the best morning he had had in a long time. He was careful to walk away from Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored of the animals by lunchtime, so they wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. He and Selenay, instead walked a few feet behind them, licking their ice creams and commenting on all the animals to her mother. Harry's favorite was a timber wolf, one of the few in captivity, and Selenay's favorite was a cougar (also called a Mountain lion, puma, or panther). It was the only only one in England, as they are an American species. The animal both Harry and Selenay found amusing was a gorilla that looked exactly like a black-haired version of Dudley. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and Harry had one of the biggest meals he had ever had while living with the Dursleys, that didn't include stolen food or food from camp. It consisted of chicken strips and chips(or fries for Americans) which was the cheapest thing on the kids menu, a whole lemonade bottle, and Dudley's first knickerbocker glory, after he had a tantrum about it not having enough ice cream on it and Uncle Vernon had bought him a second one. Piers' mom, Allora, and Claire both had disgusted looks on their faces after that, especially after Petunia did not even attempt to tell him no, just saying that her growing boy needed more food. Harry could tell that Piers would never be allowed to hang out with Dudley ever again, since Piers started complaining about the amount of ice cream on his Knickerbocker after that- which his mom just told him no to, and that he should stop complaining.

So far, today had been a good day. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit window along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of snakes and lizards were crawling and slithering over pieces of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see the huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man eating pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could of wrapped its body around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into the size of a trash can- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed up against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Make it move" he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass, but it didn't move. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring" Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't of been surprised if it had died of boredom itself-no company except stupid people drumming on the glass all day, trying to wake you up; at least he got to go to the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened it's beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.

It winked. That was when Harry's brain kicked in. He knew snakes couldn't wink, they had no eyelids. He had found that out when he was researching snakes so he would understand the snake-speaking part of his powers from Hecate better. Therefore, this snake must know he was a (as the wizards put it) parselmouth, and wanted to speak to him. Harry quickly raised a bit of mist so people wouldn't notice the strange boy hissing(as it sounded to non-parselmouths).

The snake jerked it's head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised it's eyes to the ceiling. It clearly said "I get that all the time"

Harry said "I know," while strengthening the mist "it must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked, as the snake wasn't native to Britain.

The snake jabbed it's tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed it's tail at the sign and Harry read on: This specimen was born in the zoo. "Oh I see- so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake nodded his head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump, and the snake hissed in irritation. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers yelled.

Dudley came waddling as fast as he could, and Harry could hear (barely, through ringing ears) Ms. Polkins remonstrating Piers for yelling.

"Hey, what do you think you doing!?" Claire barked as Dudley slammed Harry's head into the glass in an attempt to get him out of the way. Harry could feel the glass shudder and slowly crack against his bleeding head. Harry fell to the ground after Dudley shoved him, then Dudley made a huge mistake- he pounded on the glass, near the crack, to get the snake's attention.

Thanks to his ADHD Harry could see what was happening right before it did, and managed to scoot himself backwards, out of the way. Dudley, however, wasn't so lucky, as he was just inches away from the glass. The glass shattered and fell all over him, covering him in small cuts and ripping his clothes. The snake slowly slid out of it's tank and past Dudley without anyone noticing him, thanks to one very angry mother (Claire) yelling at Dudley. Harry quickly dismissed the mist on him and the snake as it slithered out of the snake house. Several zookeepers ran up, somehow not noticing their escaped charge making his despite run for freedom.

"What happened?" the head zookeeper didn't even notice the broken glass- which was extremely stupid of him, in Harry's opinion. As Claire explained, with Piers mom backing her up and Vernon trying to blame Harry, Selenay pressed her fingers into Harry's bleeding scalp and muttered something in Greek. Harry could feel his head healing itself, stop bleeding and aching so much, though he would still have a headache later. Thank the Gods for daughters of Apollo!

Selenay was slowly helping Harry up into a sitting position, his head ringing, when Claire yelled "I watched him! He did nothing! Stop blaming him, and start thinking about you stupid, lazy, lying son. Harry is staying with me- I should of done it years ago! He grew up thinking his name was freak, while your son get 39 presents for his birthday! Come on kids."

Harry and Selenay ran after her as Mrs. Polkins said "Can I come with you? I don't want to be anywhere near them." she said the last sentence with venom, while Piers followed, for once looking disgusted with Dudley-a thing that took entirely to much time. Claire stormed out of the zoo, with everyone trying to keep up with her fast pace. Everyone got into her Nissan S130-Apollo had rubbed his love of good, fast cars into her- and they sped out of the parking lot.

While they were speeding down the freeway they noticed a very nice car, that had only come out a few days before, keeping pace with them. It was a bright red Mercedes-Benz 280 SL, and the driver was someone they all recognized- Apollo. Harry and Selenay automatically bowed in their seats as much as they could. To their surprise Allora did to, while Claire saluted, as she couldn't bow and keep her eyes on the road. When everyone looked at her strange, Pier's mom said "Piers father is Ares, I know a god when I've seen one. I'm guessing Selenay's father is that man there?"

"Yep" Harry said.

"So you are a demigod too?" Allora asked.

"Kind of" harry said "my mum was a daughter of Hecate, my dad a son of Hermes. So I have powers of both"

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Piers asked as the red convertible's driver sped away, after grinning at Selenay and Claire.

"We will after we get home. It isn't safe to do it here." Selenay said, glancing around nervously, while rubbing the spot her necklace would be.

"Speaking of safety, Claire, can I stay at your house for a little while, at least until the Dursleys aren't so mad?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm going to insist that you stay at my house at least until you go to school. If that to-be headmaster of yours doesn't prevent it, once you get back from camp, you will stay at my house, also. My house is inside the wards, so the aforesaid wards will still power up. Also the wards can't tell between you and the illusion, so it won't matter if the headmaster is watching you, anyway.

"I think I should get my things from the Dursley's house, then." Harry said suddenly, after a few minutes. "if you could come with me, Selenay, Piers, that would be nice. Also does anyone have a bobby pin?"

"I do," Claire said "here it is. You are using it to get into the house, I'm assuming?"

"Yep, all of the things I've collected over the years of living with Travis and Conner, along with the rest of cabin 11 are in the house. All I really need is the bag of the camp stuff, and the stuff I got from campers from my assorted birthdays over the years."

"How are you going to get into the house with that?" Piers asked

"I'm a grandson of Hermes, I have ways." Harry smirked as they pulled into the driveway. "We will take a while, as I will need to saw through a couple of locks with my sword, so you could just go inside your house." Harry lied with a mischievous smirk.

"Ok, then" Claire said, and the two woman walked towards the door, and the kids walked towards the Dursleys house.

"Harry, why are you smirking?" Selenay questioned as Harry picked the lock carefully.

"Your parents are in there-all of them. Hecate warned me, and she and Hermes will show up in a few minutes. I thought you might not want to see the reunion- it would have been kind of awkward."

"It would be more than a little awkward." Piers said.

"Yep" said Harry as the lock clicked, and they came into the impeccably clean house. He walked over to the little cupboard where he slept and slid the lock back.

"You live in there!" Piers sounded outraged.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I never knew, I thought it was just your hiding spot. I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's ok, you didn't know." Harry said as he put all of his camp clothes in his camp bag, along with a few shirts and a pair of jeans the Aphrodite cabin gave him. He then put everything that wasn't once Dudley's in the old backpack that Petunia had gotten for him at a thrift shop(ie. a few books cabin 6 had given him, the bronze armband turned into his armor, his book that Lou had made about his Hecate powers, lock picking things, and Travis' book of epic pranks, along with his father's journal of pranks- which he intended to try out). He also had a few pairs of jeans and 2 shirts that petunia had gotten for him at a thrift shop after a look of Claire's that clearly had said that he needed clothes that would actually fit him.

Once everything was in the bags he slung one over each shoulder, and walked out of the cupboard. They locked it behind him, so the Dursley's wouldn't be able to tell he was there, and walked out of the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

They all meandered their way to the door of Selenay's house, opening the door loudly, to make sure they didn't walk in on anything they didn't want to see. As Harry and the two others walked down the hallway, they heard people talking-about 4 of them- as the house suddenly lit up with a bright light.

The children ran to the living room to see that it was just the arrival of two more gods, as there were two of them already in the house. It was a rather unusual sight that greeted them, though. Claire was sitting on Apollo's lap, whom was sitting in the easy chair, and Pier's mom was sitting by Ares on the love seat. Hecate was sitting on one side of the couch, Hermes on the other. Seeing that there was no other seats, Harry just bowed to the gods, before flopping into one of the dark blue bean bags that accented the sky colored walls. Selenay and Piers just looked at each other and shrugged, coping his actions.

"So why are you all here today?" Harry asked

 ** _Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter- which is the largest I've ever written! Please keep reviewing, and thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 3

The visit from the gods was very informative, and strange. Apollo had informed Claire that his father had told him that if he truly loved her and wanted to make her a goddess, that he would have to prove it by staying away for 11 years (Zeus was in a very bad mood at the time) without having any other kids or girlfriends. Selenay was the youngest child of Apollo. Therefore Claire could become a goddess if she wanted once Selenay and Harry went to school- which she definitely did. Apollo told her that they could stay in in the house, instead of living in a temple in Olympus- to keep up appearances he told her, though Harry got the impression that he had lived on a temple for far to long and never particularly liked in the first place. He also said that he would show up in a military uniform that he would steal from Ares via Hermes, to all's amusement, as both were in the room. The official story was that he was stuck in an enemy prison camp for a long time, then once he got out the US government wanted him to tell them everything, which took a month with all the paperwork he had to do, and official meetings he had to go to. That was why he wasn't skin and bones.

Ares was only there because Pier's mom was there and he wanted to tell Pier about the Greek world himself. He could be a decent father at times, though it was rare. Hecate and Hermes were there because they had heard about it, and they wanted to come and see Harry, as Zeus rarely allowed the gods to leave Olympus and see their children.

The gods had all left at dinner time, with Pier's mom driving off just minutes later, and Harry ate the largest meal he had ever had. At camp there was a limited amount of time that one could eat, and they served mostly healthy food. You also weren't supposed to have food in the cabins, though most broke those rules. At the Dursleys he was lucky to get two meals a day, much less a large amount of food. Here there were no such limitations.

Harry and Selenay stayed up late that night, talking, and eventually fell asleep while laughing at all the incorrect bits of Disney's Hercules movie they were watching; completely unaware of the surprises that were headed their way.

The two woke up surprisingly early the next morning, considering the late night they had. They both (separately) decided it would be a good idea if they got dressed, as they had no idea when Apollo would come. That question was answered just minutes later as they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Jack" they heard Claire squeal Apollo's fake name as he got out of his fancy car, looking much older than he usually did-about 30 instead of 18. Harry could see the noses of all the housewives up and down the street press up against the glass of their windows- gossipy prats. Selenay ran out of the house towards the driveway as Apollo picked Claire up, spun her around, and kissed her.

"And this is Selenay, right? She's so big!" Apollo said as if he had never seen her before, or only when she was very little. Selenay nodded as 'Jack' said "Well come and give your dad a hug" just loud enough for Ms. Next door neighbor- whom had been slowly opening her window, to hear. The gossip would be around the neighborhood in an hour, and there would soon be knocking on the door to see who he was, which would be amusing, in Harry's opinion. Harry slowly crept to where towards the door- just to where Apollo could see him. "And who is this?" Apollo asked, as if they weren't discussing the best way to defeat monsters yesterday.

"That is Harry, our next door neighbor's kid; I'm taking him in for a little while" Claire explained. Harry could see Ms. Next door neighbor's eyebrows shoot straight up-the Dursleys would get interrogated as well it seems.

"Well, hello, kiddo. I'm Jack, Selenay's dad." he said and held his hand out to shake Harry's. Harry just walked forward and shook it as if he wasn't a god that could annihilate him in a second if he wanted to.

Once he released Harry's hand, Apollo took a step back and picked up Selenay, and rested her on his hip, like what you would do to a young child. While holding her up her if with on arm, his other hand reached back and grabbed Claire's. The family, with Harry following, trooped back into the house, away from the whispers from the overly curious neighbors.

Harry and Selenay spent the day with Claire and Apollo, getting to know him as he taught the three of them guitar-because "Everyone needs to know at least one instrument!". They went out to dinner in a popular restaurant-which was one of Claire's favorites. Pretty much the entire town knew that, so the place was packed, and when they walked in, everyone went quiet- most likely trying to hear something that the could gossip about. Claire had her mother's engagement ring on her finger, which was part of the plot. Apollo, however was planning on replacing it with one that he would give to her sometime soon. According to the fake story, Apollo had proposed the night before he was called back. Claire had took off the ring when it was declared that he was missing, and the two had "explained" that to Selenay all of that(provided the reasons why every thing was that why to the neighbors without them having to ask). Apollo also explained how he was caught be the enemy while on a raid and held in a war prison for 10 ½ years, then escaped and found a US manned camp, who got him back to the US after a few week of being there, where he was interrogated by the FBI. Once they where done he came straight here, and got back his old job. He know Selenay was alive because alive because Claire had been sending him letters, and Selenay was born about 5 months before he was captured.

Once they saw the people around them start spreading around the news (even their waiter was listening in at times!) they finished their food and left. As it was now quite late by Harry's standards, he went into his new room, put on his camp pj's, and crawled into his comfortable bed with warm blankets and fell asleep.

The next day Harry, once again feeling if something was going to happen, woke early and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. He had woken up the latest of everyone, whom all had the same promotion. Two hours later, an older, brown haired woman knocked on the door with two letters in her hand.

"Hello, whom are you" Claire said as she answered the door, forever the author.

"Hello I am Professor McGonagall, of a school named Hogwarts that both your daughter, Selenay, and the boy in your care, Harry Potter, qualify to. If I could come in and explain the details?"

Apollo had come up behind Claire as the professor talked and she asked him "Isn't that the magic school?" and was answered with a nod

"How do you already know of magic?" McGonagall asked as she followed Claire into the living room, where Selenay was teaching Harry a new cord on the guitar. When Harry had heard the question, along with the new person, he stopped playing.

"I am a Squib, and had told Claire about magic a few days before I was called into war. I only returned from the prison camp I was being held at, to come completely home yesterday, and when I heard Harry's last name I knew who he was immediately, and told him and Selenay about the wizarding world. My name is Jack Apollo Olympian, by the way." he added, completely startling the Professor just with his name. "We aren't the un-educated muggle-borns you thought we were. All you need to do is tell us where the nearest Ally is, and then we will be ok. I, like the rest of my family have a large vault in all Gringotts banks, even though mine would be slightly smaller because I am a squib, I was paid a large amount by the US gov. for being in a prison camp for years" he lied going with the story. "So we are all good, and I am sure you have other things to do, other people to see. Do you need anything else from us?" he asked, though not rudely.

"That's ok with me, there is _always_ more things to do when you are second-in-command of a school." she said with a sigh. "I have just one question. Why is Mr. Potter with you?"

"I got tired of watching the Dursleys push him around and insult him. He didn't know his own name until he was 5 and had to go to school!" Claire ranted, while Harry blushed.

"I told Dumbledore those people were no good, that we should never just leave him there, but he wouldn't listen to me, he knows best after all." she finished sarcastically.

"You were there when I was left at that place?" Harry asked, curious- he know all Chiron knew, but that wasn't much.

"Yes, and I spent the whole day before you were left there in front of that house, to try and prove to Albus that that place was no good, but it obviously was to no avail."

"Oh." Harry said, subdued, "How does he have enough power to put me there, and keep me there? There must have been rumors on how I was treated, and didn't I have godparents?"

"Your godparents are Alice Longbottem, and Sirius Black. Alice was tortured to insanity on Nov. 1st and Sirius betrayed you father to He-Who-Shall-Not- Be-Named" McGonagall said.

"Oh." Harry said, deflating a little bit, sad at the news, but noticing that she avoided the power question.

"Well, enough of the sad mood." Apollo said cheerfully "How about we go get our school things today, we don't have anything else planed." he said as Claire smiled as his normal rambunctious mood.

"Cool!" Harry and Selenay said eagerly.

Apollo just looked at them and smirked "I know" he said.

 _ **Hey everyone. Before you start comlaining-yes, the Gods are extremely out of character. I needed a very powerful person for something that going to happen in the future. Plus, Apollo has have a lot of mortal lovers, but hasn't married. Therefore, he was perfect. If I were to make wizards demigods, and vise versa, who would you like it to be? Who would you want the wizard's parents to be? However, I won't make anyone a son/daughter of the big three. If you can come up with some really convincing reason, then I might. I am also good with legacies and really rare, unheard of gods and Goddeses. You will find, if I am left to my own devices, that the parents will be gods you probably haven't heard of. Thanks for listening (reading, really) to my rambling! Please keep reviewing! Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, though I wish I did!**

Chapter 4

After Professor McGonagall left, everyone piled into Claire's car for the trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had to admit, it was weird to be in a car with a **God** , a soon-to-be **Goddess** , and his best friend. His internal power warnings kept going off, warning him that Apollo was extremely powerful, and not to anger him, in any way.

Apollo drove into London, then pulled into a parking lot in the middle of London. "How do the wizards hide in the middle of London?" Harry curiosity overruled his instincts.

"You'll see" Apollo said mysteriously as they got out of the car. As Apollo was getting out of the car, Harry noticed that he pulled a ball cap from out of his door compartment, and stuck it in his back pocket. They walked past hamburger shops and CD stores and Harry couldn't stop wondering where they could hide so much magic in London.

Apollo lead them to a dirty, dark pub in between a book shop and a record store. Harry had a strange feeling that the mortals couldn't see it, as none of then even looked at the pub. Apollo lead them into the pub, and no mortals even noticed they were there once they got to the door. Right before they entered Apollo turned toward Harry and gave him the hat. "Unless you want to be mobbed, I suggest you put this on." he said.

"Is it really that bad?" Harry asked, putting on the unornamented red hat on.

"Yes, unfortunately for you, it is." Apollo said with a grin, then opened the door. The pub was dirty and dark. However there were a lot of people in it. Harry thought it might have so many people in it because it was the gateway between the muggle word and the wizarding world. Apollo lead them through the pub with no interruptions (other then staring at Harry's hat) to go to a backdoor were there was a brick alleyway which was blocked off. Apollo then tapped a pattern in the wall with his finger.

The wall slowly opened up to show an archway, and beyond that was a medieval looking street. Apollo starts walking but stops when he sees that the rest of them were still here, with our mouths hanging open. "What are you waiting for?" he calls.

"Nothing" Selenay says and runs to him, with Harry and Claire following. The street was filled with all sorts of interesting, weird stores, like a cauldron shop or a broom shop. Apollo leads them to a large marble building, which has a poem inscribed onto it.

" _Enter stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there."_ Harry read

"Well that's kind creepy" Claire commented.

"No, it's a warning. They could not warn you." Harry told her.

"They once didn't." Apollo told them as they climbed the marble steps, "But they got tired of cleaning up dead people" Two goblins chuckled as he said that and bowed them through the door, the bows slightly deeper then anyone before them.

"That's..." Claire said

"No, it's not, their only protecting their things." Apollo said as they walked into the bank, surrounded by goblins. Apollo lead them to a teller and told him "We need to go to my vault and Mister Potters vault, yet someone seems to have taken his key."

"Ok, we will have someone give you a new key, and self destruct the other." the goblin told them "Griphook, take these people to their vaults, and watch out for the new key" he ordered another goblin.

Griphook lead them to a door, which held a stone passageway light by torches. The passageway led to a little mining cart, which they all got on. They all hurtled deep down, where the air was freezing cold. They stopped at a vault where the end of the tract was only 50 feet any. There were 12 doors, and Apollo got out and walked to the the golden one. He put his finger on it, and it swung open. Inside there were heaps and heaps of gold, and only a few bronze and silver coins. He scooped up most of the bronze and silver coins, and a large handful of the gold. Then he got back into the cart, which speed up. The cart stopped again at small vault about a fourth of the way to the top.

Griphook got out of the cart and gestured for them to join him, which the did. "This is your key." he said to Harry while pulling it out of a pocket "Try not to lose it this time."

"I never had it in the first place" Harry told the goblin, who barred his teeth.

"We will tell you when someone comes barging in here asking where the key went. They never came to any of the vaults, or we would know they had it."

"That's good." Claire said as the goblin walked towards the vault and opened it. Harry walked over, and Griphook handed the key to him.

Harry pulled a little money pouch out of his pocket, and looked into the vault. However, it was dropped just seconds later when he actually looked into the vault.

 _ **Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger (NOT)!**_

 _ **What do you think will happen next? Tell me!**_

 _ **Clarification: I've had people ask me who Harry's parents are. They are Lilly and James, But Lily was a daughter of Hecate, and James is a son of Hermes. Don't be afraid to ask if you have questions, I'll gladly answer.**_

 _ **Who do you think should be a Demigod? I have one vote for Malfoy (Jr) and another for Zacharias Smith (along with others that i don't remember at the moment)**_

 _ **Hope you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, though I do own my OCs!**

 **MysteryName: Oliver Wood is already a demigod, and I will consider your two other suggestions.**

 **Guest: I will do!**

Chapter 5

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. According to the gasps behind him, neither could everyone else. Even Griphook looked shocked. Harry stared at the two painted people looking at him. It was his mother and father. Chiron had showed him pictures before, but they never conveyed the life that these portraits did. That's probably because these portraits were moving!

"Hello, Harry" his father said.

"... hi" Harry said, trying to regain control of his body.

"James!" his mother scolded "We're wizarding portraits Harry, we have our memories stored in here, and act like ourselves, though we aren't perfect." she looked at the people behind him. "Lord Apollo" she said bowing, James mimicking her.

"Don't bother" he said with his boyish grin "I hate it when people bow."

"We won't then." James said, his wife glaring at him.

Harry just gulped, and watched as Selenay picked up his dropped money bag, then handed it to him. He grabbed it, his body working on automatic.

"Harry, we can talk later, and properly explain this. I have a feeling that you need to do something." Lily said, as Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You are a God, and wouldn't be with him unless something big is happening." she explained.

"Close." Apollo said "Selenay, here, is my daughter, a witch, and Harry's next door neighbor. We are pretending I'm just an ordinary squib." he smirked. "Though, we do have things to do, so.." he waved his hand and the portraits shrank, and flew over to him, and he stuck them in his pocket.

"Go on, Harry. We'll talk about this later." Claire encouraged. Harry took a deep breath, and slowly walked towards the now ordinary vault. He scooped up a few handfuls of the coins, and put them in, then walked back to the cart. Once they were all seated, the cart shot off.

Harry was just getting out of his shock when they walked out of the marble bank. "Lets go get your trunks first, then as we are shopping, we can put things in them." Apollo said

"You just don't want to carry everything." Claire teased.

"Yep" he said, leading them to the store Chiron had told them about.

When they got to the store and walked in, the man at the counters head snapped towards them, looking startled. He silently nodded his head towards Apollo, then turned around to see if there was anyone near him. Once

he realized there wasn't, he said "Lord Apollo."

Apollo smiled "Hello, you don't have to do that for me, you know. The rest of my family, yes, and especially me father, but I've never liked the whole bowing thing."

"Yes, my-" Wiseacre started, but then stopped as more customers came in. "Hello, how may I help you" he said as Harry and the rest of the group wandered towards the 'special trunks for students' section. There was nothing particularly exciting about the choosing of trunks, other then that Apollo told them to get the 4 compartment trunks that had a room in them with desks already, with more room to spare. Harry and Selenay both planned on having a mini weaponry inside their trunks, just in case. While they were selecting their trunks, Wiseacre had helped all of the customers, and the store was now empty.

"Ok, now that the customers are gone, I'll get the backpacks for you." Wiseacre said, and rushed off to the back of his store.

While he was there, a man and his son came in. The boy was about 12, and had mousy brown hair. "Hi" the boy said "I'm Zach Mathews. Where is the store worker?" he asked

"He's getting something for us."Apollo said, sounding slightly shocked. However, when Harry looked at him, his face betrayed nothing.

"Oh ok. Who are you?"

"I'm Selenay Sol" Selenay said, "And this is my friend Harry, by dad Jack, and my mum, Claire."

"Hi, everyone!" Zach said, as his dad dragged him over to the back corner, where the normal backpacks were. Well, as normal as the wizarding world could be, anyway.

"Ok, here you are." Wiseacre said as he returned and handed the bags to them. "The trunks will be 15 galleons apiece." Harry and Apollo just reached into their respective money bags and fished out 15 of the pure gold coins and handed them over. "Thank you." he said.

Harry and Selenay then hit a button on the trunks that shrunk them to the size of a normal paperback book, then put them in their bags. "Thank you! Bye!" Harry called as they walked out of store, waving to Zach as they went.

The next store they headed to was Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions. They were lead to the back of the store by the madam herself, who was dressed in mauve. There, they were placed on stools next to a blond boy with a pale, pointed face. "Hello, you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes" Selenay answered.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You are?"

"I'm Selenay Sol, and that's my friend Harry." Selenay said.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Both of us could go in any." Harry told him "we just hope that we'll be together."

"I want to be in Slytherin" Malfoy said "Say, where are your parents?" he asked Harry

"Not here" Harry said shortly, wishing he hadn't asked that question- if he had figured out who Harry was, he might get mobbed, and that was one thing Harry didn't want.

"You're done." the witch doing Malfoy's robes told him, and he slid off the stool.

"See you at Hogwarts" Malfoy said as he left, new robes in hand.

After their robes where finished, Selenay lead the way to the Parchment store, where they bought enough parchment, ink and quills for the year, even though Claire looked at it and the quills with distaste, and told them they were still buying pens, pencils, and notebooks in muggle London later.

The next stop on their list was an ice cream shop that had all sorts of strange flavors to get a snack. After they finished the treat, Claire dragged them into the bookstore, called Flourish and Botts. After finding the schoolbooks, the entire family plus Harry spent time wandering the crammed store. There were books stacked from ceiling to floor, in all sorts of shapes and sizes. After a while, they all congregated in one area, waiting for their turn at the checkout. Apollo had managed to find the Animagus book, and was going to say he was buying it for his sister, as in the United States in wasn't illegal to learn how to do it, and not tell anyone, though it was frowned upon. Claire had found a book on the laws and regulations of the wizarding world, and while reading at it, looked rather angry. Harry had found a book entitled "Curses and Counterpoises", which he gave to Apollo to hold. Selenay had found a book called "Interesting spells and how to use them properly", which she and also given to Apollo.

After they paid for the books, with a fight with the clerk for the Animagus book, they went to the cauldron store. Apollo immediately glared at the pewter cauldrons, and instead, they bought iron ones instead. The next thing they got were collapsible telescopes, and scales for their potions ingredients.

Next on the list was the Apothecary, which Harry nicknamed 'the place where monster parts were sold" as it was filled with all sorts of strange, weird things. According to Harry's list they only had one thing left, and one optional- a pet.

 _ **Hey everyone! Sorry about the cut off, but if I try to write any more, I'm going to fall asleep on top of my computer, and then you won't get a chapter until tomorrow! My kinda sorta poll is still open! Remember, the more ideas you give me, the faster i update! Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing on here. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
**

Chapter 6

"There is only one thing left, other then the pet" Selenay said.

"Well, we can get pets first. Then we'll get wands, okay?" Claire asked.

"Okay" Selenay and Harry said, and ran towards the Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium, which were right beside each other.

The first shop they entered was the Owl Emporium, which was a dark shop filled with jewel bright eyes and the rustling of the wings of the owls hooting at the group. "What do you want?" Harry asked Selenay.

"Probably a cat, if you get an owl. There's no point in having 2 owls go to the same place. You?"

"Owl" he responded, eyes searching the shop. He had searched the entire shop of common owls, looking for something that stood out. He found her in the darkest corner of the shop. She was a beautiful snowy owl who hooted and flapped her wings at his approach. "Hi, there" he said, and once he was close enough, she jumped onto his shoulder. Her talons griped his shirt lightly, but not enough to hurt.

"Found the one?" Apollo asked when Harry walked towards him.

"Yep. Where do we pay?"

"Over there" Claire pointed it out.

Harry walked over to cashier, and bought his owl, a cage, and food and treats for her. They walked out, with the caged owl in Harry's arms, the rest of the stuff in his new backpack. They then went over to Magical Menagerie to find Selenay her cat.

The Magical Menagerie was filled with cages holding all sorts of interesting things. There were purple toads, poisonous orange snails, a jewel encrusted tortoise, a magical white rabbit that kept turning into a hat. There were cats in every color possible, ravens, rats, and funny custard colored furballs that were humming loudly. Selenay immediately headed over to the cats section, which Harry's owl was looking at with a distrustful gaze. After about five minutes, she stopped staring at the cats, and started looking hungrily at the rats.

A few minutes later, Selenay came back with a little orange and black striped kitten. "I'm going to go pay for her." she said, walking towards the bored witch sitting behind the counter. After she paid, they walked out of the cramped shop, to Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands.

The shop's outside wasn't very promising. It was covered in peeling black paint, and the words were starting to fade. In the window, a wand lay on a faded purple cushion. However, they still entered the shop.

The shop's inside was tiny, and felt like a library. Harry was indifferent to libraries. On one hand, they made excellent hiding places from Dudley. On the other, you had to be quiet, and there books. Both were things Harry didn't like thanks to his ADHD and Dyslexia. The shop seemed to tingle with magic and power, like a toned down version of Hecate.

"Good Afternoon" a quiet voice said, and everyone but Apollo jumped.

"Hello, Lord Apollo, daughter of Apollo, and Harry Potter." an old man said, his wide, pale eyes shining through the gloom. "And you are?" he directed at Claire.

"How do you know?" Apollo said suspiciously.

"I have clear sight." the man explained.

"Ok. This is my daughter, Selenay, and her mother Claire."

"I thought I'd see you soon Mr. Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was here, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Ollivander moved closer to Harry, and Harry really wished he hadn't, as the pale eyes were rather creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course."

Ollivander had come much closer, and Harry took a stealthy step back, yet the man came closer, and touched the scar on Harry's forehead.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it" he said softly "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do" He shook his head, and to Harry's relief, backed up and refocused on Apollo.

"So may I ask, why is there a god in my shop?"

"You've answered your own question. Selenay here is my daughter. However, if anyone asks, I'm just a squib from the Olympians family, that is marrying her mother after being taken in a war." Apollo warned, his voice carrying the hint of royal displeasure if that didn't happen.

"Of course, my Lord." the old mans voice showed no hint of the fact he had just been threatened by a God. Harry suddenly respected the old man. He knew he wouldn't be that calm after being threatened by any of the Gods or Goddess, much less one of the major ones!

"Well, now-Mr. Potter. Let me see." Ollivander said, pulling out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er- well I'm right handed." said Harry

"Hold out you arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. As he measured, he said "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand." Wile he said this, and the tape measure continued measuring between his nostrils by itself. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do." he said, and the tape measure flew over to Selenay, and stared measuring her, to Claire's startlement. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon's heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a wave."

Harry flicked his wrist, yet the wand was taken from him just seconds later. "No, no. Here, Ebony and unicorn hair, eight inches, springy. Go on, try it out.

The piles of wands grew higher, and Harry was getting impatient, his ADHD acting up. The more wands Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match in here somewhere-I wonder, now-yes, why not-unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingertips, and flicked his wrist, bringing it swishing through the air, sending red and gold sparks through the air. Everyone clapped, and Ollivander cried "Oh, bravo! Yes indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious." he said while wrapping Harry's re-boxed wand in brown paper.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

Ollivander stared at Harry "I remember every wand I've sold. It so happens that the phoenix that gave the feather for your wand gave one other feather. It is curious that the other feather went into the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry gaped at the man and shivered. He paid the man 7 gold galleons, then stood back for Selenay's turn.

Ollivander had her go through the stack of wands Harry had tried, and she ended up getting the first wand Harry had tried.

The group left the shop, then the wizarding alley itself, when Claire suggested they get a hamburger, and digest what they had just learned. After that, they all went shopping for clothes and muggle school supplies.

When they got home, after a long tiring day, everyone went promptly to bed, and fell asleep.

 _ **Hey everyone! It took three chapters, but I finally finished the Alley visit! I hoped you like it, and please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am a poor high school student, so I obviously don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 7

The next few weeks were surprisingly lazy, for a demigod, anyway. Because Apollo was there, most of the monsters stayed away, except for the really stupid ones. The only real productive thing Harry and Selenay did was read the first chapter in all of their books and organize their trunks. They had put all of their ordinary wizarding school things in the first section, the muggle school supplies (including textbooks for the subjects they would be covering) in the second. In the third section, there were a couple of armchairs, a sleeping bag rolled up in a corner, a music stand, and a few instrument stands. The fourth section was filled with their weapons.

Apollo had started teaching Harry and Claire guitar, which Selenay already knew. He had also taught Harry viola, and Selenay violin and Piano. She could pick up instruments faster then the rest of her siblings, especially since her father was the one teaching her.

Other then that, they hadn't done much. The nosy neighbors had stopped bothering them as much after it was apparent that Apollo wasn't going to leave again. Harry and Selenay had gone to the park once, and Dudley tried to hit them, but Selenay just punched him and broke his nose, and they hadn't seen him ever since.

On Harry's birthday, they had all gone to a local amusement park. They had spent the entire day there, and Selenay had learned that she really didn't like going upside down. Other then that, the entire day was fun. They ended it by going out for pizza for dinner, even though they ate junk food for lunch, too.

Two weeks before school began, the goblins sent them a rather formal letter saying that Albus Dumbledore had Harry's vault key, and had tried to get into the vault. The goblins had taken him to the vault, put the key in, and tried to use it, even though they knew it wouldn't work. They then just informed Dumbledore that the key didn't work, and that he must of grabbed the wrong key, and to come back later. Dumbledore then had a tantrum, and was escorted up to the surface, though the key was taken away from him.

The thought of Dumbledore having a tantrum like a three year old had sent the entire family into hysterical laughter for hours. Two days later they saw him walking up the path into the Dursleys house, after appariting in broad daylight, with no concerns for the neighbors. Harry had quickly used the mist to make the Dursleys think Harry was at a friend's house, but still lived there. Dumbledore had stormed away a half an hour later, once again looking like a three year old having a tantrum. He had apparited away in the middle of the street, with at least three neighbors watching. Harry released the mist in the Dursleys, and didn't bother making the neighbors forget the incident. If all wizards were all that stupid, they deserved to be discovered, Harry thought. Everyone else had agreed with him, thoroughly pissed off with Dumbledore already, and they hadn't even started school. They now knew Dumbledore wasn't as smart as he was thought to be, as Professor McGonagall had figured out Harry didn't live with the Dursleys after two days, and Dumbledore hadn't yet. They knew once he had figured it out, he would come storming up to their house.

Fortunately, it didn't happen, as it was soon the day before they went to Hogwarts, and there was no sign of Albus Dumbledore's overly long hair. They had spent the last day making sure they had everything they needed (including the instruments), and played board games and talked all day. Late at night, Harry and Selenay finally went to bed, excited for the day ahead.

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is so short, but i have to go run a stand at the high school football game! In the next chapter, there will be the train ride to Hogwarts, and maybe more! Any ideas you can give me will be deeply appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to it's respective author, and my OC's belong to me!.**

Chapter 8

The next day, everyone woke up earlier then usual, even Apollo, who usually got up at dawn. Harry and Selenay got ready for the day, wearing the uniform without the robes, so they would look like normal students going to school. They made sure they had everything hey would need, then went to the kitchen for breakfast. Claire was cooking chocolate chip pancakes, a thing they only got on special occasions.

The family then spent the last to hours until they had to leave together, playing a board game, and spending time together. Once it was time to leave, they all piled into Claire's car and drove to London. On the way there, Harry and Selenay discussed what Hogwarts would be like, and bugged Apollo for answers, though he wouldn't tell them. He just said that they would have to figure it out themselves. When they got to King's Cross, Claire looked at their tickets. "Platform 9 ¾? There is no Platform 9 ¾."

"Yes there is" Apollo said mysteriously, and lead them into the train station.

"Where?" Selenay said, looking around, not seeing it.

Apollo lead them the third divider between platforms ten and eleven. "Here it is. You just have to walk into it. If you're nervous, run." he told them, and they all looked at him like he was crazy. Harry and Selenay looked at each other and shrugged, then walked at the barrier. Right as they were about to hit it, they were somehow walking straight through it.

It was the strangest platform that Harry had ever seen. It was packed with people, and owls flew overhead, hooting to the ones in their cages. Pallas, Harry's owl, who was named after the daughter of Triton, and Athena's friend, hooted at them. There were cats of every color, winding in between people's legs and in cages. There was smoke drifting from the old fashioned scarlet steam engine. The train's first few carriages were full of people already, fighting over seats.

"Wow." Selenay said, from beside him.

"Wow" Harry agreed

"Holy.." Claire said from behind them, Apollo's arm around her waist.

"You're lucky I'm a god." he chuckled "Or you wouldn't be able to see this."

"Why, and how?" she asked

"There is a lot of complicated magic on the Barrier. It includes muggle repealing charms. However, I'm strong enough to overpower them without people noticing I did. Once you are a goddess, you can to." he told her, and she smiled up at him.

Harry and Selenay looked at each other and wrinkled their noses at the mushy stuff the two were now saying. "Come on, lets see how long we can disappear before they notice" Harry said, shrinking his trunk and putting it in his backpack, then picked up Pallas' cage. Selenay followed suit, and the two walked towards the end of the train. They got into the last carriage of the train, knowing if they sat there, they were less likely to be bugged. Harry had also worn the hat Apollo had give him while they were at Diagon Alley, to keep people from seeing the scar. They easily flung their backpacks up on the luggage rack and settled into the window seats, people watching.

"Dad figured out that we left, I told him where we were." Selenay said, concentrating.

"Did you tell him why?" Harry said, sounding amused.

"I hinted at it. I don't think he'll bring it up, and stop Mom from, to."

"Cool. Of course, the first letter you get, she'll yell, but that won't be as bad."

"I don't think so, she is an author, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Harry said as an angry Claire walked up to the window of their carriage.

"Don't do that again." she said.

"Yes, mom." Selenay said, with Harry nodding. As she said it, a sharp whistle pierced through the door.

"It's almost time for them to leave." Apollo told Claire.

"Bye, kids. I'll miss you both." Claire said, and Selenay leaned out the widow to give her a hug.

"Good luck, and don't get in too much trouble. Though all bets are off when dealing with the bearded meddler." Apollo grinned.

"Apollo" Claire scolded.

"What?" he said, sounding innocent.

Claire sighed, but smiled at them as the final whistle blew. "Bye, kids!" she aid above the trains screeching wheels. The train pulled out of the station, slowly gaining speed. They passed by the crowd of people, all waving at people on the train. Once they were completely out of the station, there was a knock on their carriage door.

Harry and Selenay sopped window watching, and turned toward the door. It was Zach, the kid they had meet in the trunk store. "Come in" Harry called.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit here?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Selenay said, and he sat in the seat next to Harry, as the one next to Selenay was taken by Tiger, who was stretched across every inch of the seat the Selenay would let her have. Pallas was siting on Harry's shoulder, her cage on the luggage rack.

"Didn't I meet you two at Wiseacre's?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm Harry, and that is Selenay. We are both first years."

"I'm Zach, and I'm a second year."

"Cool. What's Hogwarts like?" Selenay asked eagerly.

"It's awesome, filled with-" he was cut off by someone opening the door.

"Hi, can I sit here?" a redhead asked.

"We are kinda full." Harry informed him.

"It's just a cat!"

"It's just a cat who will claw your fingers off if you think of moving her. She was named Tiger for a good reason. Your welcome to try, though." Selenay told him.

"Uh, no thanks." he said and skittered off.

"Well he was kind of rude." Zach commented.

"Yeah, he just barged in here, and didn't even give a name!" Selenay said.

"I'd bet he is the youngest Weasley boy, based on the hair." Zach said.

"Enough about him." Harry said. "What is Hogwarts like again?" he said eagerly.

Zach laughed, and began telling them. "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is the one that I am in, and for the brave at heart. Ravenclaw is for those who are smart. Slytherin is for cunning people. And, finally, Hufflepuff is for loyal people." he explained.

Harry and Selenay looked at each other "We are probably in Gryffindor." they said, in sync.

"How did you do that?" Zach said. "they only people I know that can do that are twins, but you aren't related, right?"

"Correct. We just practiced a lot." Harry said with a grin.

"How do you know each other" Zach asked, and the next hour was filled with small talk.

When the lady with the candy cart came by, Harry bought a small amount for all of them, and he and Selenay grabbed the lunches Claire had made them. Zach had pulled one out as well, and they all ate both the lunches and the candy.

About an hour later, a girl came by, asked if they had seen a toad, and that a boy had lost one. Selenay just pointed at Tiger, and told her that they would know if their was one in their compartment. She left in a huff. A little while later a boy came by, asking the same thing, but they told him they hadn't seen any, leaving out the part about the cat, as the boy was clearly the toad owner.

Two hours after that, a blonde, rather snobby looking boy walked in. "I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment." he said imperiously.

Harry swore internally. The redhead must of recognized him, as the other two didn't seem like the gossiping type. "Yes, why do you want me?" he answered coolly.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle." he said mentioning the two thickset bodyguards on either side of him. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others, Potter." he said, glaring at Zach. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he said, holding his hand out to shake Harry's.

Harry didn't take it. "I think I can figure that out myself, thanks."

Malfoy tinged pick, but didn't full on blush. "I'd be careful if I was you, Potter." he said slowly "Unless you are a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hand around with riffraff like Matthews and mudbloods, and it will rub off on you."

"Now, Malfoy, I'd hate to have to report you to the perfects for threatening another student, and using that word before we even got to Hogwarts. That would look horrible on your record, wouldn't it. I'll do it if you don't get out." Zach warned, and the three boys scuttled away.

"What did that mean, the word he called me?" Selenay asked Zach as he slammed the door shut.

"It's the worst word in the wizarding word. It basically meant that all muggleborns' blood is mud, and not worth anything."

"That's not a very good insult." Selenay snorted. "I could come up with a lot better in under a minute. Besides, he didn't check if I was a muggleborn, which I'm not."

"What are you, then?" Zach asked, curiously.

"My mother is a muggle, but my father is a squib out of a very rich and important family." she told him.

"That family being?"

"The Olympians" she told him.

"Wow. I think you are now the head of the 'my family can beat yours' food chain." he said, awestruck.

"Even though he's a squib, and I don't have his last name?"

"Yep."

"Wow." she said as the train slowed to a stop. They were at Hogwarts!

 _ **Hey everyone! Two chapters in three days, for one story, I think that's a record for me! This one is pretty long, too! I hope you enjoyed it, and keep reviewing! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Hey, I just had to fix something, sorry!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. However, I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 9

After a voice echoed through the corridors, telling people to leave their luggage and pets, they joined the hordes standing around the doors, waiting for them to open. When they did, everyone streamed out, into the platform

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant of a man yelled, and the first years flocked to him, grateful for someone to take charge. Harry and Selenay however, bunched closer together and fingered their weapons. They had no idea if this was really a school teacher, or a monster who came to lure them to their deaths. The older students would occasionally shout a greeting at him, but if he was a monster, they could have been misted into doing so. Harry tested the area for the mist, but found nothing. That meant the man was just an uncommonly large person.

Once all the first years had gathered around him, and the older years, including Zach, had disappeared off somewhere, the man lead them down a steep, dark, narrow path. The boy with the toad, Neville, stumbled a lot, and sniffed once or twice. Suddenly the path opened up to a huge black lake, the wind making waves across it's surface. Perched on top of a low mountain or high hill was a vast castle with many towers and turrets stood before the first years. "No more than four a boat" the man called. Harry climbed into the small boat with Selenay, Neville, and a brown haired boy that looked like a son of Ares. "Everyone in?" shouted the tall man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then FORWARD!" he roared, deafening them all.

The fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the suddenly smooth lake. Everyone was silent, staring at the castle overhead, that was going to be their home for most of the next seven years. The castle's windows looked like little fragments of light, barely shining down on us. The castle towered over them as they sailed neared and nearer to the cliff it stood on, forcing the 11 year olds to tilt their heads in an ever increasing uncomfortable position.

"Heads down" the man shouted from his boat as they sailed straight towards the cliff. We all ducked our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy vines that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, or cave, which seemed to be taking them directly underneath the castle, until the group reached some sort of underground harbor. That was where they all clambered out, except for Harry and Selenay as they jumped out gracefully- camp training does come in handy- out onto pebbles and rocks. The tall man checked the boats for anything left behind, gave Neville's toad to him, then said "Everyone follow me" and walked off. They followed him into a passageway in the roughly carved rock after the tall man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the beautiful castle. Then they walked up a flight of worn stone steps and crowded around the huge oak door. The tall man raised a huge fist and knocked three times on the castle's wooden door.

The door swung open at once. Professor McGonagall stood there. "the firs' years Professor" Tall man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall said as Hagrid left.

Professor McGonagall pulled the door open wide, so they could all fit inside with the least amount of pushing. The hall was wide enough that you could probably put the whole mess hall pavilion back at camp inside it! The walls were stone and lit with flaming torches like some of the ones around the Hephaestus cabin. The ceiling was too high to make out with so little light, and there was a magnificent marble staircase facing us that led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall showed them to a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing closer than they probably would have done usually, peering up at Professor McGonagall nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said "The start of tern banquet will began shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something of your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." she told them.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal at heart, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the sly and cunning. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Professor McGonagall continued.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly" Professor McGonagall said, then left.

"How do we get Sorted" Neville asked Selenay, who was standing beside Harry, with the girl from the train on his other side, listening in.

"My Uncle told me that Professor McGonagall puts a smart hat on you and it sorts you based on your personality." she told me. "I don't know for sure, as he is kind of a prankster, but I don't think he would joke about things like that"

"Whew.. ok. Thanks." He said, probably it wouldn't be anything else. Then something happen which made a lot of people scream, and Harry spun around looking for his weapon.

"What the.." Harry said.

 _ **Hey everyone! I leave you on yet another kind of cliffhanger. Really, all of us know what is going to happen next, but it's still a cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing, I couldn't of done this without you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 10

When Harry saw the thing everyone was scared about, he gasped and slowly reached for his knife, until he noticed the ghosts had absolutely no interest in his fellow students. They seemed to be arguing about something. What looked like a fat monk was saying "Forgive and forget, I saw we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear friar, don't you think we have given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, you know, and he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered, looking at the ghosts with fear on their faces.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar smiling around at them "About to be sorted, I suppose" Several people nodded, including Harry. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff" the friar said "My old house, you know."

"Move along now." said a sharp voice "The Sorting Ceremony is about to began." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through an opposite wall. "Now form a line, and follow me" Professor McGonagall said.

Harry got in line behind Neville, with Selenay behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was lit thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. At the top of the hall was another long table, where the teachers were sitting, but that table was raised off the ground by a platform that was maybe a foot in the air. Also, that table faced the students. Professor McGonagall led them down a space between two of the tables, right in the middle of the hall. When she reached the two steps up to the teachers table, she stopped right in front of a four legged stool where a dirty patched hat sat. Harry noticed everyone was staring at the hat, so he joined them. Suddenly the hat twitched and began to sing. Of course, with his ADHD, he didn't catch any of the song, and instead contemplated on whether or not the hats they bought in Diagon Alley could sing as well.

When that hat stopped singing, he started paying attention as the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to the four tables then became still. Next Professor McGonagall called the name of a pink faced, blonde girl, who stumbled up and sat in the stool and placed the hat in her head. After 30 seconds, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table on the right cheered, and the Fat Friar waved merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and Susan sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat said, and this time the table second from the left clapped.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. After that, "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin.

Harry was starting to feel nervous now, as the sorting had nothing to do with what he was good at- fighting. It dealt with who you are, and Harry didn't know how his demigodness would effect the sorting.

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Next person called up was Neville Longbottem, who tripped someone's feet as he walked up to the hat, and nearly fell on his face. It took a long time for the hat to sort him, but it eventually yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville accidentally ran off with it on his head, and had to run back to give it to "McDougal Morag"

"Malfoy, Draco" was called, and the blonde swaggered up, put on the hat, and was in Slytherin in seconds. Malfoy went to his table, and joined his friends, looking very pleased with himself. There weren't very many people left now.

"Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls "Patil"..., "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., ten at last

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said, and whispers flew across the hall.

" _Potter,_ did she say?"

 _"_ _The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was a hall full of people, craning to get a good look at him. The next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat.

"Hmm," a small voice said in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, almost to much." the voice said dryly "Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself. So, where should I put you, Mr. Demigod?"

"Gryffindor." Harry thought at it. "Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh" the voice said "You could be great there, you know, it's all in your head. Slytherin could help you to greatness, no doubt about it. Well, if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last word to the hall. He took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table, to the largest cheer yet. The table was celebrating as Harry sat down opposite of the ghost with the ruff, and next to Zach.

The next person up was Selenay, and she was quickly sorted into Gryffindor and sat on Harry's other side, while "Thomas, Dean" was sorted into Gryffindor. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw, then the redheaded boy, "Ronald Weasley" became a Gryffindor. Lastly, "Zabini, Blaise" became a Slytherin.

Once Professor McGonagall put away the stool and list, Dumbledore stood up. He was beaming at the students, arms spread wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more then to see them all there. It was then, Harry decided Dumbledore was officially mad.

"Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we began our excellent banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he sat back down as everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't knew whether to laugh or not- the man was definitely crazy.

"Potatoes, Harry?" Zach asked.

Harry's mouth fell open. It wasn't because of the randomly appearing food, they had that at camp. It was the amount of different types of food that were surrounding them. The was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs.

Now, the only reaction of a boy that was starved a lot of his life is to do what Harry did. He filled his plate with anything he could reach, even the peppermints, and began to eat.

"That does look good." the ghost commented.

"Cant you-"

"I haven't eaten in nearly four hundred years." he said sadly "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower." he said.

"I know who you are, you're Nearly headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed from beside Selenay. Further down the table, in the opposite direction, Harry could see redheaded twins face palming. Harry could easily understand why, he did grow up with cabin 11 after all.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" sandy haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

Sir Nickolas sighed "Like this." he said, and grabbed his left ear and pulled. It was weird and disgusting, though Harry was used to this sort of stuff. The rest of the table started talking, ,but Harry didn't pay much attention. Instead, he and Selenay started quietly discussing the likelihood of them being in classes together. Next, they talked about how they were going to fit in muggle homework, Chiron's exercising program, and wizarding work all at the same time. They didn't think they would be able to do it, but Chiron had said other demigods had done it before. As he was immersed in his conversation, he never looked up at the head table and got the warning of what was ahead.

After the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore stood up and started reciting off rules Harry was sure he was going to break, and therefore didn't pay attention.

Suddenly, everyone was singing a song, and Harry looked up in time to follow along with the lyrics in the tune of one of the camp songs with Selenay.

"Ah music" Dumbledore said "A magic beyond what we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first year followed Percy the Perfect through a maze of halls and corridors, and through several hidden doors. Lining the walls were talking portraits, which whispered and pointed as they passed.

A bundle of walking sticks were floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step forward, they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves." Percy whispered "A poltergeist." he raised his voice. "Peeves, show yourself!" He was answered by a loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Barron?" Percy threatened.

There was a pop and a wicked little man zoomed by, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head.

"You want to watch out for Peeves, the only person that can control him is the Bloody Baron, he won't even listen to the Perfects. Here we are."

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman wearing a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis" Percy answered, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it, and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy round room, full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls to their dormitory, and the boys to another. At the top of a spiral staircase, in one of the towers, they found their beds at last: four poster hung with deep res, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed, to tired to talk much. Harry fell asleep instantly.

 _ **Hey everyone! Here's your next chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I only own my OCs**

Chapter 11

The next morning, Harry woke with the rising sun in his face, and Ron snoring in his ear from the bunk on his left. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, thanks to demigod dreams that woke him up every hour, and once he was up, Ron's snoring had kept him up until he fell asleep to another dream. However, he was still the first person awake in his dorm, even though he was exhausted. Once he was ready for the day, he shook Neville awake, then went down to the Common room where Selenay was waiting.

The minute they got down to the main floor, where the Great Hall was, they were swarmed by whispers. Harry assumed that they would have been attacked earlier, but since they were up so early, and on the first day of school, they had missed most of it- hopefully.

"There, look." one older boy said.

"Where?" a girl about the same age asked him.

"Next to the tan blonde." he told her.

"Did you see his face." a different girl asked her friend.

"Did you see his scar." the other girl giggled back. The two girls glared at Selenay, who used the patented demigod death stare on them. The girls abruptly walked out of the hall, their faces white. Selenay smirked, at sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began eating nonchalantly, to the amusement of Harry.

After they finished eating, they went upstairs to get their school things, and Harry got to watch the rest of his dorm mates flipping Ron's mattress to get him to wake up. Harry quickly got his things and disappeared back downstairs before the irritable redhead completely woke up. He did not want to get into a fight this early in the morning, much less with some one he will have to deal with for the next seven years. He and Selenay wrote a letter to her her parents, then talked Zach into showing them where the Owlery was. After they sent the letter off with Hedwig, Zach lead them to their first class.

They definitely needed his help, as Hogwarts had one hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts, that often moved. Some had vanishing steps, that you had to jump, some moved at certain times, yet others did it randomly. One only moved on Fridays, but stayed at the same place the rest of the week! Next, there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in the exact right place. There were doors that weren't doors at all, just solid wall pretending to be a door. To make things even harder everything seemed to move, from the portraits to the statues of armor Zach swore could walk, just never did in front of a student. Without Zach, Harry and Selenay would of gotten lost very quickly. That would have lead to them getting lost, which was never a good thing in a castle this big, as they could of been wandering in circles for hours without even noticing.

In their first class, transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had showed them a few advanced transfigurations, like turning her desk into a pig, then taught them how to turn a match into a needle. They then began trying, and only three people managed to make a change their match before the period ended. Those three people were Harry, Selenay, and Hermione Granger. Harry suspected that he and Selenay were only able to do it because of their demigod blood, but had no idea why Hermione was able to. He suspected it was either natural talent or a lot of practice.

Their next class, History of Magic, was the most boring class in existence. It was taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. Binns' dry, dull voice managed to put everyone to sleep in the first five minutes of the class, and only Hermione walked out the door with a full set of notes. Harry resigned himself to buying a set of earplugs and self study for that class.

After lunch, they had charms, with little Professor Flitwick. He was so short that he had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class, he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name, he squeaked, and toppled out of sight.

Their last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was taught by Professor Quirrell, who Harry instantly didn't like. His lessons were a bit of a joke, and his classroom smelled strongly of garlic, apparently to ward off a vampire he had met in Romania. Quirrell was afraid that the vampire would be coming after him. When Harry learned this he scoffed internally, as vampires weren't actually that had to fight- all you had to do it get them to hit some sort of wood, and trees were included in the wood category. Sunlight was also a very good method. Or fire, or silver, or straight up ripping it head off. It really wasn't that hard. Also, Quirrell had apparently killed a vampire for an African prince, yet when Seamus Finnigan eagerly asked for details, Quirrell turned pink and started talking about the weather.

After DADA, it was dinnertime, and Selenay and Harry discussed how half of their teachers were failures, while the other half were very good. They decided to write a letter to Apollo, so he would know, and tell Hecate, in hopes of getting a better teacher.

They went back up to their common room, where they did their homework, and wrote their next letter, though they couldn't send it, and Hedwig wasn't back yet. At 9:30 the two of them went up to their dorms at went to sleep.

 _ **Hey everyone! Here your next chapter! How soon do you want me to get rid of Quirrell? Thanks for reading, please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 12

The next day, they had double Potions, then Herbology, two things Harry thought Katie Gardener would like. He thought she would like Potions, as the first day involved the Boil raising potion, as she was always threatening to give something along those lines to Travis, as she was his favorite pranking target. She usually just attacked him with poison ivy, though. The Herbology didn't need to be explained.

Harry and Selenay had a much better time in Potions then any of their fellow Gryffindor classmates did. If Harry didn't know the whole 'evil potions bat' thing was faked, he would of hated this class. Snape was very good at acting, Harry had to admit. Selenay agreed, and they no longer had doubts on how Snape had managed to hide the fact he was spying on two powerful people at once. Snape could of made serious amounts of money as an actor.

Herbology was run by a dumpy little witch called Professor Spout, where they learned about all sorts of magical plants. Harry just wished she could teach about all of the poisonous muggle plants, so he could avoid them better when on quests. He also wanted to learn about the dangerous magical plants, as they probably could be used to kill monsters, which would be cool/ fun. What Harry liked they most about the class was watching a team of Neville and Selenay (and him, but he didn't do much) working. The plants loved Neville, and treated Selenay like their own personal sun. It was hilarious to see Professor Spout walk by and proclaim that the two of them were the best Herbology students she had ever had.

After class, Wood had slyly slipped them a note, saying where the secret room was, and to meet him there in a half an hour, if they could. They had nothing better to do, other then homework, but homework could be put off. Selenay's roommate, Hermione, wouldn't be happy about it though. They went up to their dorms, and left their school stuff, and took all of th concealable weapons they owned. They then hiked up to the seventh floor, where they soon found the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and paced in opposite of it, wishing for the demigod hide out.

The large, polish door showed itself, and Harry grabbed the brass handle, pulled it open, and they stepped in, closing the door behind them. The room was spacious, and lit with flickering torches like the ones that lit the dungeons. One corner of the room had a large wooden table, where a group of people of all ages were sitting in comfortable looking black office chairs. On one side, there were dozens of swords, daggers, knives, bows, and a large assortment of other weapons on racks. On another wall there were hooks where suits of armor hung neatly, organized by size. In a corner there was a mini-fridge, most likely holding ambrosia and nectar. There were a couple a couple of targets for the bows and dummies for the other weapons on the wall opposite the door. On the wall alongside the door, there was a bookcase full of books written entirely in Greek. The rest of the large room was completely open, making practicing easy. "Wow." he muttered, and Selenay echoed him.

The person sitting at the head of the table spun his chair around to face them. It was Wood. "Cool, isn't it." he grinned, and they started walking over. He waved them to the empty chairs at the end of the table. "Ok, we'll start by introducing ourselves. You already know me, but, I'm Oliver Wood, a fifth year, and a son of Nike. My best weapon is the sword." he said and turned to the boy on his left.

"Hi, I'm Noah, a son of Ares and legacy of Hecate. I'm in my 3rd year. My best weapon is the spear." said the buff, brown haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Connie, a daughter of Hermes, and a fourth year. My best weapons are ranged weapons, though my best is the sling." said the girl who reminded him of Travis and Conner.

"Hello, I am Amity, daughter of Philotes, the minor Greek goddess of affection and friendship. I'm a 3rd year. I'm not that good with weapons, but is I had to chose my best, it would be the staff." the blonde girl said.

"You already know me, but I'm a 5th year, and another staff user. " Anna grinned. She was a daughter of Hecate, and would be Lou Ellen's second in command, if they had a cabin.

"Hi, I'm Alcina, a daughter of Heracles, and a second year. I am best with hand to hand, like my ever so dear father." the strong looking, tan, brown haired girl said. Harry recognized her as a girl that talked to Zach occasionally, though they had never met. She was a Gryffindor, like him.

"Hi, I'm Selenay Sol, a daughter of Apollo, and 1st year. I'm best with the bow" Selenay said.

"Hi, I am Harry Potter, and a legacy of Hecate and Hermes. My mother was a daughter of Hecate, and my father was a son of Hermes. I am also a first year, as you all know. I am best with the sword, though I can use just about anything else, in an emergency." he ended with a wry smile.

"Ok, know that we know each other, lets get to practicing. We usually work for about an hour, a few times a week, and we aren't always together. We need to make sure that nobody knows that we are here." he explained.

"That's a good idea." Selenay commented. "Do you work in groups, or individually?"

"Either, depending on what you feel like." Wood told her. "If you need something, ask the room for it, like how you got in. It will give you it."

"Cool." Harry said, sliding his pen out of his pocket, and pulling his sleeve out of the way of his watch. Everyone else pulled weapons out, and they got to work.

 _ **Hey everyone! Here's you next chapter, though it is a little late. I decided that whenever I used a God/Goddess that isn't seen much, I would put a bit about him/her down here. So here's you first entry!**_

 _ **Philotes**_ _is a minor Greek goddess. She is a daughter of Nyx, and the goddess of affection and friendship._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 13

Harry had never believed that he would meet people that he hated as much as he hated Dudley, but Draco Malfoy was changing that. Fortunately, the Gryffindors only had potions with the Slytherins, but that was about to change. Harry walked down the dorm steps with Neville, who he was slowly becoming friends with, to find a notice pined to the board. It announced that flying lessons would be on Thursdays, with the Slytherins.

"Typical." Harry scoffed darkly "I've always wanted to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"If there is anyone who is going to make a fool of themselves, it would be me." Neville said. "Anyways, Malfoy's always bragging about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk"

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained about first years never getting on the house teams, and told a lot of stories that all seemed to end with him getting chased by muggle flying contraptions. Selenay was quick to point out that technically broke the secrecy laws, and therefore, his father would of gotten fined every time that happened. Malfoy just scowled in her direction, but stopped telling the stories. Malfoy wasn't the only one telling stories, though. Seamus Finnigan said he spent his entire childhood zooming around the countryside on his broom. Ronald Weasley would tell anyone the would listen that he almost hit a hang glider on his brother's broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about quidditch constantly. There had already been a fight in Harry's dorm room about which was better: soccer or quidditch. Seamus and Ron had been arguing for quidditch, and Dean was fighting for soccer. Harry joined up with Dean, to make the odds more even, and he had played in the camp soccer matches that the Hermes cabin organized before, so he knew more about it then quidditch. He and Dean had won, but only because Seamus had lived in both worlds and was able to tell Ron the soccer _was_ bigger then quidditch. That was only because, in America, Quadpot was bigger the Quidditch. Later, Harry had caught Ron poking the players on Dean's West Ham poster, trying to make them move, like Ron's Chudley Cannon's poster. It didn't work, though it made a mark on Dean's poster, that he was not happy about.

Like Harry, Neville had never been on a broom in his life, as his Grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry agreed, as Neville managed to have a large amount of accidents with both feet on the ground. Harry knew, however, that once they told Neville that he was a demigod, and started training him, he would slowly lose that clumsiness. Wood had a potion that would show if you were one or not, and was planning on "pranking" the school to see who they had to tell, soon.

Hermione Granger was just as nervous about flying as Neville was. She had read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ many times, in hope of learning something to help her. On the morning of the lessons, she had brought the book with her and was telling anyone who hadn't been on a broom before what it had advised. Neville was hanging on to every word, as where a few other muggleborns, but everyone else was glad when her lecture ended because the mail came. Harry and Selenay had been getting frequent letters from her parents, and occasionally, his grandparents. They had sent a letter to Hecate herself, asking if they could have a better DADA professor, but they hadn't gotten a reply yet, and didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing.

A large barn owl swooped in and handed a package to Neville from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly, to show a glass ball, that seemed to be filled with white smoke. "It's a Rememberall" he explained "Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there is something you've forgotten to do. Look, if you hold it like this and if it turns red- oh . . ." his face fell as the Rememberall glowed scarlet ". . . you've forgotten something."

Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten when Malfoy walked over and snatched it out of his hand. Harry, Selenay, and Seamus jumped up, ready to fight, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker then any other teacher in this school, other then maybe Snape, was there in a flash. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy took my Rememberall." Neville told her.

Scowling, Malfoy dropped the Rememberall back on the table. "Just looking." he said, and started turning around.

"Wait." snapped Professor McGonagall "Mr. Longbottem, did he take this from you?" she asked, gently.

"Yes Professor." Neville said quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I ever hear of you taking another student's property, without permission, you will have at least one detention. With me. Writing lines. If you damage said property, you have to either replace it, or give the person money to replace it. That is in the school rules, so no complaining. Do you understand?" she asked, sharply.

"Yes Professor." he scowled, and sloped away, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Later that afternoon, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors hurried down the steps on to the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they walked over to the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherins were already there, and so were the brooms, laying in straight lines across the grass. Harry had heard Fred and George complaining about the school brooms, saying some of them start to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Then their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short,grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for" she barked "Everyone, stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." she said as Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old, and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

'Well, this is going to be fun." he thought forbiddingly.

 _ **Hey everyone. Sorry this is short, but it's a school night, and i can no longer spend all night typing. I promise, I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger just for you to read the same scene that you have read in the actual book a million times already. It will be**_ _very_ __ _ **different. And that's all I'm saying. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 14

"Stick your right hand over the broom and call 'up'" Madam Hooch called.

"Up" Everyone yelled.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand nearly instantly, but was one of the few that did. That few included Selenay (to his amusement) and Malfoy (to his dismay). Hermione Granger's had rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps Neville's had realized he was much better suited to the ground (being a son of Demeter), or maybe the broom could tell when the rider was afraid. There was a quiver in Neville's voice that said all to clearly that he didn't want his feet to leave the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without falling off the other end, and walked around, correcting people's grip. Harry and Selenay were delighted when she told Draco Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard." Madam Hooch said.

However, Neville, being nervous, jumpy and frightened from most likely being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back down here, boy!" But Neville was rising up like a cork shot out of a bottle, twelve feet than twenty feet. Harry could see his scared white face looking down down at the ground falling away from him, he saw him gasp before he slip sideways off the school broom. A thud and a nasty crack later that Neville was laying face down on the grass in a heap, his broomstick was going higher and higher and was drifting towards the forbidden forest before going out of sight. Madam Hooch managed to get to Neville first, Madam Hooch's face was just as white as Neville's face.

"Broken wrist. Come on, boy- it's all right, up you get." Madam Hooch helped Neville up, before she turned to the rest of the class. "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face was tear streaked, was clutching his wrist and was hobbling off with Madam Hooch of who has her arm around him. Harry and Selenay remained where they were standing, they were worried for Neville but at least it was only a broken wrist. That wasn't much in comparison to some of the wounds demigods could get on a regular basis. When Neville and Madam Hooch were out of earshot of the class that Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" All the Slytherins joined in the laughter, Harry was about to tell Malfoy off when Selenay spoke.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Or would you like me to break you wrist for you, so you can see how much it hurts?"she said sweetly. Then a hard face Slytherin girl, by the name of Pansy, spoke up.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Sol. Of course you are a mudblood, so you are fishing for any bit of good blood you can get." Selenay glared the demigod glare of doom, but didn't respond to Pansy as the class gasped.

"Look!" Malfoy exclaimed as he darted forward and picked up something from the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Harry saw the Rememberall that Neville got from his grandmother and it was glittering in the sunlight, he stepped forward and spoke quietly.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Everyone stopped taking and looked at him and Malfoy, then Malfoy turned and smiled nastily at him.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?" he smirked.

"I wouldn't." Harry warned.

"What, you going to fight me? Cause that's not really you style, Potter"

Harry smirked "Your right. It's not." he paused as Malfoy sneered, and Selenay slowly crept closer to Harry, who was opposite of Malfoy. "It's hers" he said, and lunged to the left, neatly rolling out of her way.

She quickly moved to where Harry had been, then showed the fact that she had been in gymnastics for years, even before she went to camp, and kicked the ball out of his hand, sending it flying towards Harry, who caught it without looking. "Now, I think you need to learn some manners" she said, foot still inches away from his chest. His fat bodyguards cracked their knuckles, and looked threatening, but Selenay nudged Malfoy with her foot, and they backed off. "Or else you might find yourself in a worse situation." she ended, then flipped backwards. While flipping, she used a leg to knock Pansy to the ground. "And you should learn to no swear, and to research better. I'm not a Muggleborn." she told the pug like girl. Just as she ended, the bell rang, and she walked away, Harry following while trying to not die of laughter.

There were no more classes after flying, so Harry and Selenay went to visit Neville in the Hospital wing. After an hour, Madam Pomfrey shooed them out, as it was dinner time.

Once at the Great Hall, Harry and Selenay sat down besides Seamus, and tried to not watch Ron shovel food into his face. Watching that was like watching a horror movie. It was disgusting at times, and you really didn't want to watch it, yet you would find yourself glancing over and be nauseated again. Except Ron wasn't just disgusting at times. He was disgusting whenever he was eating.

Suddenly the Weasley twins popped up, one beside Harry and the other beside Selenay. "So we heard" said the one that was beside Harry

"that someone may or may not of"

"Kicked some Slytherin but."

"So we wanted to say congrats, and thanks for keeping the Gryffindor tradition up!"

"Which one of you is which?" Selenay asked.

"I'm Fred" the one sitting beside her said.

"And I'm George." Harry immediately noticed that George's hair's part was larger then Fred's. That is, if they hadn't switched names.

"Does he always eat like that?" Harry muttered to George.

"Unfortunately, yes. And he wonders why we prank his food so much." George muttered back.

"I am so sorry." Harry said.

"So are we and the rest of our siblings. We just can't wait until our little sister gets here; she's like a mini mum." he grinned.

"Now we gotta go, Wood's calling us over. We're on the Quidditch team, Beaters, so he kinda can order us around." Fred said.

"Crazy, insane man." George commented. "We'll listen to him more then dear Percy the Perfect, though."

"He can't stop us from pranking, though" Fred smirked, and the two hurried off.

"Hey, guys." Zach said, sliding in where George was, and giving Ron a distasteful look.

"Hey." Selenay and Harry chorused

"Malfoy alert: he's heading this way, and looks angry. Watch out Selenay." he warned.

"You heard that too?" she groaned.

"Hey, when you take out one of the most vexatious, bothersome purebloods in the school, it tends to get spread very quickly." he grinned. "Did you really kick him in the face? I was surprised you weren't in detention."

"No, I merely kicked Neville's ball out of his hand, then threatened to kick him if he did it. Then I flipped away, and pulled Pansy to the ground because she called me a mudblood."

"Did you tell her.."

"Nope, that going to be saved for some other time." she smirked.

"Malfoy's ten feet away" Harry warned her "But McGonagall is watching very close."

"Good." she said shortly.

"Having a last meal, Sol? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles? I just hope you'll drag Potter with you." Malfoy sneered.

"You're a lot braver now that you've got your little friends with you, and aren't being threatened." said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle (except their brains, of course) but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own, Potter." said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron suddenly. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

"Back up." Harry said. "First I never accepted this. Second, even if I did, you definitely wouldn't be my second, Ron. That would be Selenay. Third, there is no point in a duel, as you can't do much other then shoot sparks at me." Harry spat.

"Coward." Malfoy jeered.

 **"** Petrificus Totalus" a voice shrieked from behind Harry and Selenay. For once, Harry wasn't quick enough. He dodged, but a light blue spell hit Selenay. She instantly fell to the ground, stiff as a rock. Harry grabbed her and rolled under the Gryffindor table, getting her to a safe spot. He pulled the pocket knife out of her pocket, and rolled back out to find almost all of Griffindor's wands pointed at Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy and his body guards had skittered to her, as had most other first year Slytherins. Notably in their absence were Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini.

Harry quickly stood up, wand pointed at Parkinson, knife ready to be thrown in his other hand.

"What is going on here?!" a voice yelled.

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm glad to say I'm back, and finals didn't kill me! Evil teachers. Why do you think the 3 snakes didn't join? Did anyone catch the reference I stuck in there? Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 15

"Well, Professor, Malfoy tried to con me into dueling him, then when I pointed out that I didn't actually accept it, we were attacked from behind by Parkinson. I got Selenay out of the way, and grabbed her knife then came out to find this." Harry explained to Professor McGonagall.

"Get Ms. Sol, please." she snapped, before glaring at the group of Slytherins.

Harry carefully pulled her out, her face frozen in the state of shock and fear it had been when she was frozen. Professor McGonagall mummered under her breath, and another light blue spell hit Selenay to unfreeze her.

"Ms. Sol, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes Professor." she said, accepting Harry's hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"All of you. Entrance room. Now." she ordered, and all of the Slytherins who had moved to Pansy followed her, with Selenay, Zach, Harry, Ron, and the twins following them. All the Gryffindors still had their wands out, held loosely at their sides, ready to point at the Slytherins in front of them. Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore followed them.

Professor McGonagall lead the way to the room where all the first years had waited before they where sorted.

"Ok, other then Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Ms. Parkinson, the Slytherins may depart, though we will be speaking to you later." Professor McGonagall announced "Of the Gryffindors, I want everyone to stay here, except the twins. And if I hear a single thing about a fight now that I've let you go, everyone will have detentions until Christmas, understand?"she said coldly, and everyone nodded, and left.

"Ok, Gryffindors in that corner, and the Slytherins and that one." she said, pointing. After they moved to the specified spots, she raised a barrier, and they suddenly couldn't hear the Slytherins, but could hear the teachers that were on the Slytherin side of the barrier perfectly fine.

"That's cool." Harry muttered to Selenay.

"I could use it to make it seem like my cousins aren't snoring when we go camping." she muttered back. Harry translated that to 'I could use that to make it seem like my brothers aren't snoring, back at camp.' The second was probably the true one.

Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a buzzing noise filled their ears, disguising the teacher's conversation/argument. Professor Snape seemed to be mad at McGonagall and Dumbledore, but eventually conceded. Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand again, taking the buzzing sound away, leaving everyone rubbing their ears. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. After he left, McGonagall and Snape rolled their eyes, and walked over to their respective houses.

"Ok, everyone. We are going to call you into that room, one by one, to get your account of what happened. There will one of us in here at all times and I want no talking." She said, pointing to a small door Harry didn't notice before. She then walked over to the door leading to the Great Hall, and flicked her wand, and their backpacks flew over to them. "I know you all have homework to do, so you can do that." she suggested, the made a wooden chair appear in the middle of the room. She sat down, and Snape pulled Pansy out of the room.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, they reappeared, and McGonagall stood up, and walked over to Selenay. "Come on, Ms. Sol." she said, and Selenay handed her homework to Harry, and walked away, with McGonagall. Harry just put it in her binder, then put her binder in her backpack.

The cycle continued, with Snape taking Malfoy, then Ron went with McGonagall. Next up where Crabbe, then Zach. After Zach, was Goyle, then it was Harry's turn.

"Ok, I want you to explain everything again, but in more detail." Professor McGonagall said, sitting down in a chair, and Harry sat in the other.

"Well, it began in our flying lessons today.." he started.

When he finished, Professor McGonagall just stood up, and walked back into the room, with Harry following her. He sat back down next to Selenay and Zach, and continued his History of Magic essay. Professor walked over to where Snape was covering essays in red ink, and raised the buzzing spell again. Harry just ignored it, and searched his textbook for the information he needed. He just started his last paragraph, when the buzzing spell went down.

"Ok, everyone" Professor McGonagall said, taking the barrier spell down as well. "First, Slytherin has lost 40 points. Gryffindor has lost 10. Ms. Parkinson, you have two weeks of detention, with me. Mr. Malfoy, you have the same. And if you complain, I'll just give you more. Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, you both have two detentions with me. Mr. Weasley, you have a detention with Professor Snape. Don't accept duels for people." she said sternly. "The you are free to leave, though I suggest that Ms. Sol goes to the infirmary. If I hear anything about you continuing this later, your punishments will be doubled. Understand?" she asked.

They all nodded. "Good. I will deliver you notices of when and where you detentions are, tomorrow." she said.

"Are you ok, Lene?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm used to worse."

"True. Well, I have in idea I want to talk to McGonagall about, want to come with?" he asked the two of them as Weasley huffed off, glaring at them.

"Ok" they said, and followed him over to Professor McGonagall, and Harry pulled a textbook out of his bag.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked.

"I was wondering in you were going to make them write lines?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, why?" she asked as Snape billowed out of the room, all of the Slytherins following him like miniature bats following the biggest.

"I was wondering if you could make them copy this section of this book." he said, pointing to the incest area of his Biology textbook. She took the book and read a few sentences. She looked up at the three of them, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You don't need the book?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I can use Selenay's" he told her, still using the innocent look that Travis and Conner had trained into him.

"Well, it is better then having them write the same sentence over and over. Can I take this, Mr. Potter?" she asked

"Yes Professor." he said.

"Then, thank you Mr. Potter. Now, shouldn't you be going to the infirmary?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor." Selenay said, and they left. The second the door was shut, they started laughing.

"Nice one Harry!" Zach snickered

"I know." Harry smirked, and they began th long trek to the infirmary.

After Selenay and Neville were cleared to leave, they walked back to the Common room, where they found Wood in the middle of an announcement.

"I really need a Seeker, and want a reserve team, in case we get hurt. I have cleared it with Professor Dumbledore, so even first years can join, if they are good enough. Tryouts for those positions will be next Sunday. Thank you." He said, and everyone went back to their work.

The four went into a quiet corner, and worked in their homework. Eventually Selenay and Neville went upstairs, but Harry and Zach stayed. After Harry finished his History essay, he started the new Transfiguration essay. After another hour, Harry fell asleep in his chair.

He awoke out of a nightmare to someone shaking him, and before he knew what was happening, he had Selenay's knife at the person's throat.

 _ **Hey everyone! I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners. I do own my OCs though!**

Chapter 16

"Whoa!" the person yelled. Harry blinked a couple times to find that he had the knife at Zach's throat.

He quickly pulled the knife away, and folded it up before he put it in his pocket. "I am so sorry Zach." he stuttered. He wondered how he managed to get the night out of his pocket, and open without Zach noticing. It was probably a combination of speed, instinct, and habit.

"What was that?" Zach asked him, shocked.

"I was in the middle of a particularly bad nightmare, and thought you were attacking me." he grimaced.

"What?" Zach said, sounding concerned.

"Let's just say that I've seen a lot of bad things, and it's not a good thing to be shaken awake in the middle of a nightmare, especially when I have no idea where I am."

"You're in the Gryffindor common room. We fell asleep doing homework." Zach told him.

"I know that know, I just didn't when I woke up." Harry explained.

"You want to talk about it?" Zach asked.

"Not peculiarly." Harry said, making a face. "It would probably make the nightmares worse."

"You never know." Zach coaxed.

Harry sighed. "I had one hell of a horrible home life until I was five. That was when Selenay moved in next door to me. After that, it wasn't as bad. My Aunt, Petunia was always jealous that my mother had magic and she didn't. And when she was forced to take me in, it only got worse apparently. I didn't learn any of this until the very early morning of my 11th birthday. Until I was five, I was told I was a worthless freak, not deserving to live. I had almost begun to believe it when Selenay came. On her first day of school in Little Winging, she found a group of boys, which became my cousin Dudley's gang, beating me up. She somehow managed to save me, then we reported the incident to our teacher. Unfortunately, out teacher couldn't do anything about it. My Uncle, Vernon was friends with several high up people, including the principal and some of the school board. What she did do though, was get Selenay and I passes to be in the library at recess. And it wasn't even that hard. Selenay had dyslexia, and they didn't know I needed glasses yet, so they thought I had it to. Our sessions in the library, officially, were to help our dyslexia. It stayed that way for a while, with Claire, Selenay's mom, occasionally hinting that Vernon had enough money to get me actual clothes, not Dudley castoffs and things like that. It stayed that way until Dudley, a friend of his, and Selenay went to the zoo for his birthday. I was supposed to stay with an old lady who lived down the street, but she had a broken leg, and couldn't take me. To make a long story short, Dudley tried beating me up in front of the adults, and Claire took me in afterward. Selenay and I got our letters the next day from McGonagall, who thought she was a muggleborn, and that brings us to the day we meet. I've lived there ever since." He completed.

"Wow." Zach muttered, sounding amazed, yet horrified. "Look, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, ok?"

"Thanks." Harry said, a small smile on his face. "Now, I think we should probably go up to bed, considering that it's 1 am."

"Probably a good idea." Zach grinned, and they went up to bed.

The next morning, Wood discreetly pulled Harry aside as he was waiting in the Common Room for Selenay and Zach. "I stuck that potion in the food and drinks for breakfast last night. Just a warning." he said, then strolled away casually. Harry glanced around, but nobody seemed to have noticed them.

They had been planning for the prank ever since Selenay and Harry had first joined the group. The only reason that the teachers weren't suspicious is that they alter the potion every year to not alert to the older kids who it alerted to when they were first years. Occasionally, someone would skip breakfast in their first year and caught in their second, but it was rare.

Other then the prank, the morning was normal until they got to the Breakfast hall. As Harry walked in, with Selenay and Zach on either side, he noticed almost all of the Slytherins from year 3 down were glaring at him. "Fun." Selenay said sarcastically.

"I know." Zach said while glaring back at the Slytherins.

"Absolutely." Harry said dryly as they sat down at the table. "I think we should just ignore them for now. If they do anything but glare, we can report them to McGonagall."

"Good idea." Selenay grinned as she put food on her plate.

The second that they start eating, Harry and Selenay light up with a red glow. But that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was the red glow sitting opposite of them. Zach was a demigod.

 _ **Hey everyone! Sorry about the cliffhanger (not). I am so sorry this chapter took me so long! I hope you all liked the Zach and Harry scene! I hope it makes up for this being so short! Hey, have any of you published books/ knows how to? I have this book that I really want to publish, but I don't know how to! Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 17

"What is this!" Zach yelped, looking at the glow that covered him.

"Annual prank." one of the twins smirked while Harry mentally sighed.

"You weren't at breakfast when it was set off last year, I guess" the second twin explained.

"Though it is strange that all three of you got hit."

"Usually it's only one or two people per year."

"Anyway, we gotta go."

"Bye!" they chorused, and walked away.

"Well that was weird." Selenay said slowly.

"That tennis match between the twins? It always is. I wonder how they do that." Harry said, hoping to distract Zach. It didn't work.

"You think they did it?" Zach asked.

"Probably not. They weren't snickering." Harry explained.

"True." Zach conceded.

The glow left once they stood up, and they went to class. Selenay and Harry mostly passed notes about how to tell Zach, in Greek, instead of listening, though. They were still ahead of the rest of the class, thanks to Lou Ellen's hints and help. Once class was out, Harry brushed past Wood, and passed him a note that said that he and Selenay wold tell Zach that night, in the Room of Requirement. Wood scanned it while pretending to look as a paper he had before and nodded ever so slightly. Selenay and Harry rushed off to their next class, still plotting how, exactly, to do it so he wouldn't freak out the most. After their next class, Charms, Anna, the daughter Hecate, handed them a note that was in Wood's handwriting. Harry assumed that they had had the last class together, and Wood didn't want to be seen around him too much, as it would make people suspicious.

 **Harry and Selenay**

 **Your year seems to have a surplus of demigods (historically, that's not good. Prepare for the worst. Anyway..) We already knew about Neville, but another on of your dorm mates is one, Harry- Seamus. Do you think you can take them with you when you inform Zach and do all three at once, as they actually know you? I would do it, but upperclassmen and Quidditch Captainship kinda makes things hard. If you can- thanks! If you can't- pass the message on to the first of our group that you see, and the message will eventually get to me.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Oliver**

Harry quickly read the note, then passed it to Selenay. "How are we going to do this?" she groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I have no idea." Harry replied. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Fun." she said sarcastically, then they hurried down to lunch. Unfortunately for them, their next class was Herbology, and they had to work with the Devil's Snare, so there was very little time to talk about how to do it. Fortunately, Harry thought he had found a way.

"Brilliant!" Selenay hissed as Harry passed a note explaining his plan to Noah, the son of Ares and legacy of Hecate. He quickly read it, while walking a couple of feet behind the first years, then cautiously nodded. Harry barely caught sight of it and smirked.

"We are good to go." He muttered to Selenay.

"Good." she muttered back, and they rushed to class.

After dinner, Selenay, Harry and Zach were sitting around the fireplace when Seamus and Neville walked by. "Hey Seamus, Neville." Harry called, waving them over.

"What?" Seamus asked as he flopped into a chair beside Selenay.

"I heard that the people who pranked us all hang out in this secret room on the seventh floor. Want to go see if we can find it?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Neville asked, sounding wary.

"So we could ask them why they pranked us. I mean, Zach, Selenay and I are friends, and you two are dorm mates with me, but other then that I don't know why they would get us?"

"So we go there and interrogate them?" Seamus asked.

"Yep." Selenay said.

"How?" Neville asked shyly.

"I have a cousin, named Melody, who wants to become a FBMI agent." Selenay said. Melody was a daughter of Themis, and one of the few witches in the camp that aren't children of Hecate. Harry thought she would be a very good agent, as she was able to get the Stolls to stop doing things, or get information out of them, on occasion. He was surprised she managed to stop as much as she had. Nobody could completely stop the Stolls from doing things- it just wasn't possible.

"Ok." Seamus shrugged. "I was wondering why they pranked us anyway. Do you know exactly where this hidden room is?" he asked Selenay.

"Across from a tapestry on the 7th floor." Harry told them. "We found it earlier, before dinner, but we wanted to know if you wanted to come." he explained.

"Lets go." Seamus grinned. Harry and Selenay grinned right back. Neville just looked nervous, but stood up when they did. Harry and Selenay lead the way up to the tapestry of of Barnbus the barmy teaching trolls to dance, where they requested the demigod training room. They looked at Harry and Selenay weirdly for the pacing in the empty corridor, but followed them. Their jaws dropped when the saw the magnificent carved wooden door. But their faces were even funnier when Harry lead them inside, and they got a look at what was inside. The door swung shut and closed with a click as six fully armed demigods stopped their fights and spun their way. Neville and Zach fainted.

"Well." Harry grunted, trying to support the older boy and Selenay struggled with Neville while Seamus sank to the ground "That went well."

 _ **Hey everyone! I am so sorry this chapter took me so long! Hey, have any of you published books/ knows how to? I have this book that I really want to publish, but I don't know how to! Thanks for reading, and please review!**_

 **FBMI-** my made up term for Federal Bureau of Magical Investigations, the American magical FBI. This does not exist in in Harry Potter world, I think (but am not certain about that)

 **Themis** is the goddess of good counsel, and is the personification of divine order, law, natural law, and custom. To the ancient Greeks she was originally the organizer of the "communal affairs of humans, particularly assemblies".The goddess Themis' ability to foresee the future enabled her to become one of the Oracles of Delphi, which in turn led to her establishment as the goddess of divine justice. Some classical representations of Themis showed her blindfolded, holding a sword. The sword is also believed to represent the ability Themis had from cutting fact from fiction; to her there was no middle ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **The following is a non-profit work of fan made fiction. Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the property of Rick Riordan**

Chapter 18

Oliver groaned as he walked towards Harry, who lowered the tall boy to ground carefully. "That went well" the Quidditch Captain said sarcastically. He flicked his wand at the unconscious boys, and water flew out of his wand, hitting the boys in the face, which caused them to wake up.

"What" Zach sputtered as he blinked blearily at them "you" he pointed at Wood "were trying to kill her" he pointed at Anna, who was leaning on her sword nonchalantly "with a sword!" he finished hysterically.

"Wrong." Anna smirked "I was winning". Oliver glared, but didn't say she was wrong.

"Why?" Seamus asked as explosions of light burst above their heads.

"Thanks why" Harry smirked "You are all demigods. Seamus, you are the son of Hephaestus. Neville, you are the son of Demeter. And, Zach.." he jaw dropped, and sputtered.

"That's not possible." Oliver said, shocked.

"Incorrect." A male voice disagreed "It is possible, just very rare" Hermes smirked at their dumbstruck expressions.

"My Lord." the entire group that already knew bowed. Neville seemed catch on, and bowed, dragging Zach and Seamus down with him.

"What is happening here?" Seamus asked shrilly, staring at the symbol that was hanging over his head. The fiery hammer glowed in time with every word he spoke. "Did someone light this thing on fire as a prank or something? Put it out, put it out!"

"No that is not a prank, boy. You are a demigod." Hermes said, sounding amused. "Anyway. Your parents asked me to give these to you." he tossed boxes to Zach and Seamus, who caught them on autopilot, still in shock. "Neville- Selenay already has yours. Talk to her about it." With that, he turned to leave, but turned back around. "Oh, and child of Nike- you are right, but it happens the same way as children of Athena." He turned back around and walked through a door that had just appeared without pausing. He shut the door, and a flash of brilliant white light glowed around the edged of the door. The light shut off abruptly, and the door disappeared.

"Who was that?" Neville asked.

"And how did he get around the wards?" Zach queried.

"That was Hermes, god of travelers, messengers, thievery, and many other things. He is also my grandfather, on my father's side. My mother was a daughter of Hecate." Harry told them "Wood, what was he talking about?"

I was wondering how it was possible. Hestia is a maiden goddess, after all."

"What is she the goddess of?" Zach asked.

"Hestia is the goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the family, and a few other things. She is known for giving up her seat on the council of the Gods to Dionysus, to prevent a war that would probably destroy the world." Harry told him.

"Wow." Zach said.

"Yep." Wood agreed "Now- you want to see what she gave you?" he gestured towards the box.

Seamus and Zach looked startled, as if they had completely forgotten about the boxes they were holding. They looked at each other, shrugged, and opened the boxes, which revealed a piece of paper. They read the paper before pulling the next thing out.

Seamus pulled out a leather cord necklace with a miniature hammer on it. He slid it around his neck, and when he pulled on the mini hammer, a big one appeared in his hand. "Hephaestus said that it would grow as I do, and gain more muscle." he told them, folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket.

Zach had read his letter, and pulled out his gift to find a dark leather wristband, which he snapped on, for it to turn into a knife.

Selenay flipped Neville his coin, which turned into a sword when she caught it. The longsword gleamed in the light, and when Neville dropped it in shock, in turned into a coin, and when it hit the ground, an disappeared. Neville stuck his hand into his pocket, and pulled the coin out. He stared at it, then slipped it back into his packet.

"Wow. Those are cool!" Anna said, whose staff turned into a pencil. She was always afraid she would accidentally use it, and somehow ruin the staff. Because of that, she never used wood pencils, only using pens and mechanical pencils, along with quills.

"Yeah, now lets start practicing." Wood said with a gleam in his eye that the three newbies recognized from when he was talking to his quidditch team. As the things Wood made the team were well know throughout Gryffindor, they groaned. "It isn't that bad" he assured them. No one really believed him.

The next day was their next quidditch practice. Neville was even more nervous then the first time, as he was afraid of getting his wrist broken again.

"We'll try to make sure you don't fall." Harry told him, and most of the first years nodded.

"Scared?" Wood asked as he passed by, but then stopped, hearing their conversation.

"Yeah." Neville blushed.

"I'll be there, to see if any of the first years can get on the team. I've been taught how to catch people that are falling- I can catch you. Madame Hooch got rid of the broom that threw you off, anyway. And she had the quidditch teams test all of the others, to make sure it won't happen again. I can assure you, all of the brooms are safe." he guaranteed.

"Thanks." Neville blushed an even brighter red.

"Of course." Wood smiled, and walked off.

"I hope nothing happens" Neville sighed once Wood was out of hearing range.

'knowing my luck, something will' Harry thought. He just hoped it was of the good kind

 _ **Hey everyone! Long time, no see! I think finals are trying to kill me by studying too much. Or make me die because of got a bad grade, then my parents would kill me. Either one is equally likely at this point. Now, before you start flaming because Hestia is a maiden goddess, let me point that I specifically stated in there, that she had her kids like Athena in PJO (as in she is still a maiden). I have always found it weird that Hestia is the goddess of family, but has no husband or kids. Thanks to PercyJackson135 for helping me so much in the creation of Zach, and the little details after. I don't know where this story would be without you! (probably a lot worse) Thanks!**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 **Hestia -** is a virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, and the state. She is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea and the eldest of the Olympian Gods.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I don't actually own them, unfortunately. I only own my OC's!**

Chapter 19

Once again, the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were outside waiting for Madame Hooch. However, this time all of the students were already standing beside brooms. Also, while Harry and Selenay, along with Neville, were in the middle like the first class, Draco and his group of thugs were as far away as they could get. Additionally, Oliver Wood, and his Slytherin counterpart, Marcus Flint, were standing in the front, facing all of them, both wearing their respective quidditch uniforms. Soon, Madame Hooch appeared, and walked the class through the same things that they had done last time. However, this time all the brooms behaved, and nobody came close to falling off. The Quidditch class was a 3 hour class, but there were only 3 of them. Because of that, all of the people had enough time to get used to riding a broom, before they moved on to the next thing. Madame Hooch called everyone back down to the ground, and lead them to the field beside the Quidditch stadium. In the field was an aerial obstacle course, that the Quidditch teams used for their practices. It was high enough in the air that the people who weren't confident fliers, yet, could fly under it, but low enough that if someone fell, they probably wouldn't be injured, thanks to the cushioning charms under it. Even cushioning charms couldn't help much if the person fell from high enough, and hit at the right angle. Once they were in the field, Wood called all the Gryffindors to him, and Flint did the same with the Slytherins. Madame Hooch stayed where she had been, waiting for them to be done.

Wood lead them about 20 feet away, probably so Flint couldn't hear them. Then he started another one of his infamous speeches. Harry just hoped it wasn't long. "Ok, Gryffindors. You probably all know me. If you don't, I'm Oliver Wood, and captain of the Quidditch team. Now, if you possibly want to be on the Quidditch team, even if you have never flown before today, stay here. Otherwise, go back to Madame Hooch."

At that, almost all the Gryffindors left. "Well, so much for the house of the brave." Selenay muttered under her breath, in Greek. Harry tried to restrain snickers, and was barely successful. Wood, who was standing on Selenay's other side, twitched, but that was the only sign that showed that he had heard her. Harry was suddenly impressed with the older demigod.

There were only 4 only people left standing around Wood- Selenay, Harry, Seamus, and Ron Weasley. "Ok, you four. If you are anything close to being decent on a broom, you will be on our team as the reserves."

"Cool!" Ron grinned, and the rest of them echoed him.

"Now, get in the air!" Wood grinned, and shooed them back towards Madame Hooch, who was sending the confident fliers to the obstacle course at regular intervals, with everyone else flying under it.

Harry did notice, though, that everyone that had stayed with the Quidditch captains went to join the line for the obstacle course. Harry and Selenay look at each other, shrugged, and joined the line. Normally, for a human, that would probably be a bad idea. However, most demigods were at least decent in things that were related to physical activity. That's not saying that they were perfect in every sport they tried, or weapon for that matter. Demigods, thanks to their godly blood, and years of escaping monsters, were generally better then humans in sports, but not that much better. Nobody would notice it unless they had a group of demigods to test, and a group of humans, and no demigod would ever allow that. There was always a chance that the scientists would find something, and then there would be a second witch hunt-except for demigods. And Harry definitely didn't want that.

From the second Harry kicked off the ground, he could tell this was going to be _his_ good sport. Air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him. He grinned as he realized that he had found something he could do without being taught- this was easy, this was wonderful! He didn't bother with lingering in the sensation, however. There were people waiting behind him, and he had a feeling it would only get better after the first obstacle. So, he sped towards it.

When he touched down on the ground lightly, he noticed Wood almost running towards him, and Flint looked more surly then normal. Wood reached him as he retook his place in the line waiting to go up again. "That was amazing, Harry!" the Captain grinned, almost bouncing up and down with joy. "You will be on the team as my starting seeker, if I have anything to say about it."

Harry grinned back, then took off, away from the overjoyed demigod, when Madame Hooch waved him to. It was turning out to be a very good day after all. He just hoped the rest of the week would be the same.

As it turns out, it was. Claire had sent them a package during breakfast, and the note that told them it was their broomsticks, not to open them at the table, and immediately put it in someplace safe, and had signatures from Apollo, Hermes and Hecate. The two immediately did as told- demigods learned to obey orders quickly. They tended to find themselves very hurt or dead if they didn't. Fortunately, most demigods learned from example, or there would be a lot less demigods.

Unfortunately, during the long trek between the Great Hall and Gryffindor Tower they met one of the few people that Harry truly hated (Monsters, on the other hand, were a completely different story)

"That's a broomstick" Malfoy said, glaring accusingly at them "you'll be in trouble now, Potter."

"Hm. That's strange. I could of sworn that Dumbledore said first years could have brooms if they made the team." Harry said to Selenay.

"Maybe he didn't make the team?" she wondered, then tossed the brooms to Harry as Malfoy charged them, ready to fight.

"Mr. Malfoy!" a voice snapped. "Don't even think about it."

Malfoy stopped in his tracks instantly. "Sorry Professor Flitwick." he said, backing up to where his 'friends' (cough* bodyguards* cough) were waiting. "But they have broomsticks."

"Yes, I know." Professor Flitwick said. "Did you Quidditch Captain not tell you that if you were good enough, first years could make the team? Though most are going to be on the reserve team, but it's still an improvement! Did you two make the team?"

"Yes, Professor Flitwick." Selenay and Harry chorused.

"Well, good job, then." Professor Flitwick said. "Now, I think you must go now, as you still need to get that to the dorms and make it to class on time!"

"Ok, Professor." Selenay smiled "See you in class!" she said, and they walked off, leaving the angry Malfoy behind. The second they were far enough away, they snickered, getting weird looks from passing students.

"Did you see his face?" Harry asked, chuckling.

"It was hilarious! I'm glad Professor Flitwick showed up when he did, or we might off gotten kicked off the team for fighting!"

"I know. That would have been horrible!"

"Selenay Sol and Harry Potter: shortest amount of time on the quidditch team ever" Selenay grinned as they got to the common room.

"Pride." Harry told the Fat Lady, who let them in. They then ripped the package open, to reveal two shinning Nimbus 2000's. "Wow" he said.

"Yeah." Selenay agreed, then glanced up as the ten minute warning bell to get to class rang. The two instantly ran for their dorm rooms, and put their new brooms away, before sprinting to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

The next Saturday was Quidditch tryouts. Selenay and Harry had been practicing whenever they could ever since they had gotten their brooms, so they were confident they had made up for any advantage that the people who had grown up playing quidditch might have.

Only 6 people showed up for tryouts, Harry and Selenay included. There were four 1st years, one second year, and one 3rd year.

"Ok. What positions do you want to be?" Oliver asked.

"Seeker" Harry said

"Chaser or beater." Selenay told him "Preferably chaser."

"Keeper." Ron Weasley said, blushing at Wood's sharp gaze.

"Beater." the 3rd year said

"Beater." the 2nd year said.

"Chaser." Seamus said.

"Good! Wood said. "Selenay, I want you to be a Chaser. I need to see all of you fly, just for formality, but, unless you are really bad, you will all be on the team. Harry, you will be on the starting team, just because of your position. The rest of you will be our reserve team. Don't think that you will never fly in a game, though. Even though we are still at student level, people still get injured, so you will still play in a game. You just won't start, unless a player is injured before the game starts."

"Now, get in the air!" he barked, and Harry grinned, happy to be flying again. He also knew that the happy feeling probably wouldn't last long.

 _ **Hey everyone! This chapter has been edited as of 7/15/16. Enjoy!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: None of the characters etc. mentioned within this fanfiction are mine. I do not profit from posting this in any way, shape, or form - except improving my writing style, hopefully. Everything belongs to their legal owners. I just play around with possibilities and OC's.**

Chapter 20

For Harry, it seemed like time was speeding by, passing him in leaps and bounds. Three nights a week, Harry had quidditch practice. All of Sunday, and Wednesday evenings, Harry worked out with the rest of the demigods. Harry didn't think he would of survived it if it weren't for Selenay and Zach. He and Selenay worked together to find resources for their essays, so that both of them weren't desperately searching for resources when the essay was due soon. After they had wrote the essays, Zach would read them, and make sure that there weren't any mistakes. Harry had a feeling, that without them, he would be getting a lot less sleep.

It had been two months since he had entered Hogwarts. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet. At least, out of the ordinary for a demigod. The Malfoy incident didn't have to do with anything demigodly, so Harry wrote it off as a normal wizard incident, just larger then normal. So, of course, something had to happen. And, of course it had to happen on Halloween. Well, at least he was expecting it. For demigods, Halloween was the night that you where most likely to get killed. Most didn't bother trick-or-treating, unless they had a costume that you could hide a sword with. Harry and the rest of the demigods were staying as far away from the forest as they possibly could- if their was any place a monster would hide, it would be there. They were also carrying every concealable weapon that they could. Of course, something was bound to go wrong. They knew that. They just hoped there was no innocents in the way.

Harry was sitting beside Selenay in Flitwick's class. In front of them sat Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were learning the levitation charm that day, and most were failing, unfortunately. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted, waving his wand erratically, almost taking Dean's eye out. Dean yelped and ducked, as the wand came way to close to his face for comfort.

"Watch out! You're going to take someone's eye out!" Hermione said shrilly.

"You okay, Dean?" Selenay questioned, causing Ron to flush. Harry could see the his ears getting red. Somehow he doubted that was a good thing.

"Well, you do it if you're so clever." he snapped at Hermione.

To all appearances, Hermione just shrugged, but Harry and Selenay could see her muscles tighten. She flicked her wand, and said "Wingardium Leviosa", and her feather flew through the air. Ron grumbled under his breath, and Hermione let her feather flutter back to the desk.

"Good job, Ms. Granger!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Everyone, look , Ms. Granger's got it! 5 points to Gryffindor, Ms. Granger."

By the end of the class, Ron was in a very bad mood. Harry and Selenay, along with three others, had successfully made their feathers fly.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you." Selenay told him scornfully.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." A few people scoffed, and Harry noticed people seemed to be walking to class faster then normal, as if they wanted to get away from Ron.

"I'd ask a few more people then Gryffindors, if I were you." Lily Moon, a Ravenclaw in their year snapped. "She's my friend." Another Ravenclaw- Sally-Anne Perks, if Harry remembered correctly, nodded in agreement.

"You have any idea where she went?" Sally-Anne asked Selenay.

"She went that way." Selenay said, pointed down the left hand corridor. "I think she is heading to the bathroom, considering that our next class in in the opposite direction."

"Thanks!" the Ravenclaws said, and rushed off after Hermione. Selenay and Harry (Ron had left after Lily Moon had finished scolding him) rushed off to their next class.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. According to rumor, Moon and Perks didn't go to their next class, either, but were in the class after that. Harry assumed that Hermione had told them to leave her alone, and go to class. They had gone back after class was over, thohugh. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Selenay overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations out of his mind.

Harry had to admit it was impressive. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Harry swore internally. Of course- it had to be a troll. They had really thick skin, and were really hard to defeat, unless you hit them in the right spot.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry grumbled to Selenay as they climbed the stairs, staying on the outside of the group, so they could protect them if needed.

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Selenay's arm.

"I've just thought — Hermione and the Ravenclaws. _They_ _don't_ know about the troll."

Selenay swore, and as they passed Oliver she muttered "Off to save people. Hope you don't die." then kept pushing though the group.

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

Selenay immediately pulled Harry behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, they saw Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"I don't know, but we need to save Hermione more then we need to follow Snape." she snapped, and they ran for the bathroom that Selenay thought Hermione was in.

"Can you smell that?" Selenay asked

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Selenay pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. It wasn't the ugliest monster Harry had seen, but it definitely wasn't the prettiest.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

Selenay swore under her breath. "That's the girls bathroom." she whispered.

Right as they started running for the room, the screams started.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint, _the Ravenclaws right beside her_. The troll was advancing on _them_ , knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"You need to run!" Harry said desperately to the girls, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from _the_ _three_ _girls_. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Hey!" yelled Selenay from the other side of the chamber, and she threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Selenay instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, _and tried to_ to pull them toward the door, but Hermione couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Selenay, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something incredibly stupid. He hurled his knife right at the troll. He had thrown his only mundane weapon (other then his wand) at the troll. He couldn't use his sword until the girls left. Fortunately the knife buried itself to the hilt in the trolls throat. It was injured, and critically so, but it wasn't going to die fast enough.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, any second catch one of them in a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione and the Ravenclaws had sunk to the floor in fright; though they did look like they were running though the spells they knew, so they could help. _Selenay dropped her knife and_ pulled out her own wand and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Selenay was standing there with her wand still raised, staring at the monster.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it — dead?" she asked

"Probably." said Harry.

"If it isn't now, I will be soon." _Selenay added._

 _Harry_ bent down and pulled his knife out of the troll's neck. It was covered in red/gray blood..

"Ugh — troll blood." he grumbled and wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Harry and Selenay glanced at each other and, with difficulty held back laughter.

"Professors." Harry greeted with straight face.

"What happened here!" Professor McGonagall asked shrilly.

"We heard that Hermione, Sally-Anne, and Lily were in the bathroom. Hermione was in here because of the Ron incident earlier, and they were keeping her company. When the troll go loose, we thought we'd tell them, and bring them to the Gryffindor common room, instead of trying to find the Ravenclaw common room, and get back to the Gryffindor Common room without being attacked. It's a good thing we did, or who knows what would of happened!" Harry said indignantly.

"Ok. Tomorrow, you will come and explain, more in detail, what happened here. And, I want Ms. Granger, too, to explain the 'Ron incident'" Professor McGonagall "Do any of you need or want to go the Infirmary?"

"No, Professor." they all said.

Professor McGonagall cast a dubious look at them, "Ok, but if you change your minds, please go. Now, Professor Snape, could you escort the Ravenclaws to their common room. I will take the Gryffindors."

Professor Snape nodded, and lead the Ravenclaws out, his robes billowing behind him.

Professor McGonagall lead them out, leaving Professor Quirrell wimpering on the toilet seat.

They soon reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. That's not saying she didn't drop her friends in Ravenclaw, but after curfew, she hung out with Harry's growing group in the Common Room. Apparently, there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

 _ **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. Real Life has developed a nasty habit of getting in the way! (Even if I'm doing, like nothing{ seriously, I haven't done anything this entire summer!}) I have a poll up, that is about this story- go check it out! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, and please review!  
**_

 _ **P.S. It has been ages since my last midnight update! I'm slightly scared that this will become a pattern. I can't do that while school in in session... The fact that it is midnight is showing, isn't it... Well, Bye!**_

 _ **P.P.S. Thanks to Percyjacksonfan135, for bugging me to write/finish this. It would have taken a lot more time to get this out if they hadn't!**_

 _ **Ok, I'll actually leave now. Thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit work of fan made fiction. Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the property of Rick Riordan. I do own my OC's though! No stealing!**

 **Chapter 21**

 **As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots, which lead Harry to wonder why the school brooms weren't kept inside. He thought that it** **might be the reason that the school brooms acted up so much, as it couldn't be good for them to be frozen, then warmed up, just to freeze again.**

 **The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Harry didn't know which was worse — people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. All of the rest of the people that were new to the team were getting the same treatment, too.**

 **It was really lucky that Harry and Selenay** **now had Hermione as a friend. They** **didn't know how** **they would of** **have gotten through all of their** **homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do and the demigod work out sessions.**

 **Hermione had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read. Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.**

 **Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Selenay** **had saved her** _and the Ravenclaws_ **from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three** **of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Quirrell** **was limping. Harry, Selenay** **and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.**

 **Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Quirrell's** **eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

 **"** **What's that you've got there, Potter?"**

 **It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.**

 **"** **Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Quirrell. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

 **"** **He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Qurriell** **limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

 **"** **Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Selenay** **bitterly. Harry had told her that she could read it once she was done with it. Now she wouldn't get to, unless harry got the book back.**

 **The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Selenay and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry's Charms homework for him. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, he got the right answers anyway. Selenay was currently working on her Math homework, which Harry had already finished for that week.**

 **Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Quirrell? Suddenly, he froze. Why was he afraid of Quirrell? All the man did was stutter. He seemed less scary then a pink poodle!**

 **Selenay snapped her book shut viciously. Harry barely kept himself from jumping at the sudden noise. "I hate math." She grumbled. "I hated it when it was only numbers, but now that there are letters, I hate it even more!"**

 **"** **Want to go on a walk?" Harry offered.**

 **She glanced at him, taking in his stiff posture, and his eyes flicking to the door, then back to her.**

 **"** **Sure." she smiled.**

 **"** **I'll stay here, if you don't mind. I really want to finish this book." Hermione said, just as he had expected.**

 **"** **Ok, see you later." Harry smiled, hoping it didn't look too fake, and clue her in. But, fortunately, she had already dove right back into her book and showed no signs of surfacing.**

 **Selenay and Harry quickly exited the common room, and as they rounded a corner, spotted Seamus and Neville, thankfully without Dean, headed for them. Selenay grabbed Neville and Harry grabbed Seamus, and they started towing them towards the 7** **th** **floor.**

 **"** **What?" Seamus snapped as he managed to get free, but stayed beside Harry. Seeing that, Selenay let Neville go.**

 **"** **Not here. Wait until we are somewhere safe." Harry snapped, and Selenay sent him a nervous glance.**

 **When they finally got to the ROR, they were in luck. Both Wood and Anna were there. "Why are you here? You just left." Wood asked Neville and Seamus in confusion.**

 **"** **I don't know." Neville said, shrugging. "They dragged us here."**

 **"** **I just realized something." Harry said.**

 **"** **And.."**

 **"** **What do you think about him."**

 **"** **He's a stuttering fool afraid of things I've seen a five year old face."**

 **"** **Then why am I afraid of him? Why do I get headaches whenever he is near?"**

 **Oliver's eyes widened. "Why am I afraid of him?!"**

 **"** **I am too." Selenay added.**

 **"** **There is something wrong with him. Something off." Neville said.**

 **"** **In an evil way." Seamus said, shuddering.**

 **"** **Wonderful. Of course we have an evil teacher." Oliver sighed. "Look, curfew is in 3 minutes. We can't do anything about it tonight. Tell everyone you see, discreetly, that there is a meeting tomorrow a couple hours after the game is over. We can't skip the party (if we win) without looking suspicious, but a few hours later, we can. Now lets just make sure that we can get back without being caught."**

 **"** **Good idea. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble, Mr. Quidditch Captain." Seamus said sarcastically.**

 **They all laughed at Oliver's sudden terrified look. "Worst comes to worst, I could probably hide us with the mist, but if you get in whosoever way, and they walk into you, they will see you." Harry grinned.**

 **"** **Ok, team. Stay out of people's way. Harry, you are not to overuse your powers. Understand?" Oliver said seriously. They all laughed again.**

 **Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the question of how he had never noticed Quirrell before. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind — he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the idea that he was in the same castle as an evil monster and trying to sleep didn't help much. He had to fight his instincts to not march to the DADA classroom and shove his sword through Quirrell's stomach.**

 **The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match- not knowing about the evil lurking at the Head Table, staring at them all.**

 **"** **You've got to eat some breakfast."** _Hermione told him_ **.**

 **"** **I don't want anything." Harry told her, sickened by the very idea.**

 **"** **Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

 **"** **I'm not hungry."**

 **Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field- where Quirrell would be watching, and he'd have to at like the only thing that was wrong was the fact that it was his first game.**

 **"** **Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." he said statistically, but nobody noticed.**

 **"** **Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

 **By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

 **Hermione joined her roommates, Neville, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.**

 **Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team, including the reserves (who would be sitting on a bench up against the stands during the game)** **were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

 **Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

 **"** **Okay, men," he said.**

 **"** **And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

 **"** **And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

 **"** **The big one," said Fred Weasley.**

 **"** **The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

 **"** **We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."**

 **"** **Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

 **He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

 **"** **Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

 **Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

 **Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

 **"** **Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll or cyclopes blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped, but he didn't feel any** **braver. The sight of Quirrell staring down at them from the teachers box ruined that.**

 **"** **Mount your brooms, please."**

 **Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

 **Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.**

 **Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.**

 **"** **And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"**

 **"** **JORDAN!"**

 **"** **Sorry, Professor."**

 **The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.**

 **"** **And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"**

 **Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.**

 **"** **Harry hasn't had much to do yet." Dean observed**

 **"** **Kept out of everyone's way, though, that's something," said Zach, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.**

 **Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

 **"** **Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."**

 **When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.**

 **"** **All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.**

 **"** **Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"**

 **A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.**

 **Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. He could hear Wood yelling at them, but it didn't seem to work.**

 **Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —**

 **WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.**

 **"** **Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.**

 **Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.**

 **Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"**

 **"** **What are you talking about, Dean?" asked Ron Weasley, who was sitting behind them.**

 **"** **Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In football you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"**

 **"** **But this isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him.**

 _Zach_ **, however,** _was_ **on Dean's side."They ought to** **change the rules. Flint could of** **knocked Harry outta the air."** _Zach told him._

 **Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.**

 **"** **So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"**

 **"** **Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.**

 **"** **I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"**

 **"** **Jordan, I'm warning you—"**

 **"** **All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."**

 **It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

 **It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off.**

 **Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts — he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out — and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.**

 **Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"**

 **The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

 **"** **I don't know** **what Harry thinks he's doing," Dean** **mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have… He's the best flier I've ever seen** **"**

 **Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

 **"** **Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.**

 **"** **Can't have," Zach said, his voice shaking. "Nothing can** **interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no teenager** **could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."**

 **At these words, Hermione seized Dean** **'** **s binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

 **"** **What are you doing?" moaned Zach, gray-faced.**

 **"** **I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape — look."**

 **Zach** **grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.**

 **"** **He's doing something — jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

 **"** **What should we do?"**

 **"** **Leave it to me."**

 **Before Zach** **could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Zach** **turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.**

 **"** **Come on, Hermione," Zach** **muttered desperately.**

 **Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

 **It took perhaps ten** **seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire.**

 **A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row**

 **Snape would never know what had happened. None of the demigods were ever going to tell him, unless given no other choice!**

 **It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

 **"** **Neville, you can look!" Zach** **said. Neville had wincing away from the hole thing for the past 5 minutes.**

 **Harry was speeding toward the ground when snatched something about an inch away from the Slytherin seeker's head, and continued hurteling towards the ground until he hit.**

 **"** **I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

 **Flint was still howling mad an hour later, but there was nothing he could do-Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was with the rest of Gryffindor happily running towards their common room to start partying.**

 ** _Hey everyone! This is the second longest chapter I have written for this story! I hope you liked it! Please review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban, which horrified all of the demigods when they heard about it. However, when the twins didn't mysteriously turn up dead, they were relieved.**

 **The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.**

 **No one could wait for the holidays to start, the demigods especially, as they could actually research about Quirrell, not do shabby 5 minute check if he is this one thing sessions.** **While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons, which, unfortunately, lead to more then a few burns, to Snape's faked disgust.** **Harry just wished that one day, he would be as good of an actor as Snape was.**

 **"** **I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

 **He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. Harry just wondered where the dark ages raised child had gotten his hands on a book about** **frogs. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

 **It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive or Selenay's house** **for Christmas.** **Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry and Selenay** **had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Selenay was staying at Hogwarts because her parents were going on a trip, to America.**

 **He had the dormitory to himself and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork — bread, English muffins, marshmallows — and plotting ways of getting Quirrell to quit and get Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

 **On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, and the secret demigod Secret Santa party that was being held after the Christmas feast.**

 **When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a large** **pile of packages at the foot of his bed. He scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. He gathered up the pile of presents, and ran down the stairs to the Common room.**

 **"** **Merry Christmas," Selenay called as he almost tripped on the last stair.**

 **"** **You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I didn't think I'd have this many!" he exclaimed.**

 **Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in bright green** **paper and scrawled across it was "To Harry, from Lou Ellen." Inside was a figurine of a snake, which was he symbol of Hecate. Also, having a snake to look at when talking in Parseltounge was helpful. Most presents from demigods are useful in some way.**

 **A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

 **We received your message and enclosed your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.**

 **Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

 **"** **That's friendly,"Harry said sarcastically.**

 **"** **I know right!" Selenay said.**

 **"** **It appears they like me more then they did before I moved in with you- they've only every given me bent coat hangers before."**

 **"** **Really?" Selenay asked.**

 **"** **Yep." he said, and ripped open his next package, which was a large box of chocolate frogs from Hermione.**

 **Harry snorted when he opened his next present-a couple of bars of Hershey's chocolate from Travis. His love of chocolate was not all that hidden, apparently. The rest of his presents from other demigods all varied on a few themes- weapons, books on obscure Greek mythology, candy, and clothes.**

 **This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

 **Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.**

 **Selenay** **gasped.**

 **"** **I've heard of those," she said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of chocolate** **he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is — they're really rare, and really valuable."**

 **"** **What is it?"**

 **Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

 **"** **It's an invisibility cloak," she said, awed**

 **Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Selenay let out a whoop.**

 **"** **It is! Look down!"**

 **Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible.**

 **He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

 **"** **There's a note!" said Selenay** **suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"**

 **Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

 ** _Your father left this in my possession before he died._**

 ** _It is time it was returned to you._**

 ** _Use it well._**

 ** _A Very Merry Christmas to you._**

 **There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. "Wait." He said slowly.**

 **"** **What?" Selenay asked.**

 **"** **Isn't that Dumbledore's handwriting?" he asked.**

 **She glanced at it. "I think so." she said slowly.**

 **"** **And he implied that he took it from Dad."**

 **"** **Possibly." she said. "Actually, probably."**

 **"** **And he ever so nicely handed it back."**

 **"** **Yep."**

 **"** **Which means the odds that it's either cursed, has a tracking charm on it, or is a completely different cloak altogether is.." He trailed off, staring at the innocent looking cloak laying on the floor.**

 **"** **Is high." Selenay finished.**

 ** _Edited 6/18/17_**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan are both responsible for the two wonderful series. I just like to play with them.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Selenay** **and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.**

 **When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.**

 **Harry and the Selenay** **spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Selenay**

 **After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch the fire burn and talk about nonsensical things.**

 **It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

 **Harry,** **full of turkey and cake and with no thought to the mystery of his father's cloak,** **fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster.**

 **The next morning, he and Selenay went straight to the library, and started researching spells that would tell you if there were any spells on something. They also found a spell to tell if there was someone else around, who was invisible.**

While they were successful at finding a spell to reveal invisible people(Homenum Revelio), the closest they found to **the former was a spell called** **Specialis Revelio which causes an object to show its hidden secrets or magical properties. They also found a spell called Salvio** **Hexia which** **p** rovides some form of protection against hexes, which they were going to use on the cloak after they had checked it for preexisting spells, and taking the ones away that had nothing to do with invisibility.

 **They were also going to add some sort of spell that made sure nobody could hear you coming, because what was the point of being invisible if people could hear you running around?**

 **Now, all of these spells were firmly out of the first years level, even with Harry's extensive tutoring in magic by Lou Ellen. So, they were waiting for the rest of the school to come back so they could have one of the older demigods do it, Probably Anna, as she was a daughter of Hecate, and a 5** **th** **year, thus the most likely to get things right.**

 **Unfortunately, one of the things that demigods hate most is waiting. The ADHD was not really helpful, but Harry and Selenay were experienced in trying to distract it. First, they tried learning a new sword trick (which lead to Harry having a long cut on his arm), then they tried finding legends they hadn't heard of before (which was why they learned there were a lot of legends they had never heard of before). Eventually, they got bored of that, so they decided to practice their instruments in the middle of the common room. In their defense, there were only three or four other Gryffindors that had not gone home for the holidays, so it wasn't like they were going to annoy anyone. The other Gryffindors could always shut their doors, and use some sort of silencing spell.**

 **However, the opposite happened. A seventh year Gryffindor wandered down and told them "You guys are really good, for your age-why aren't you in the school orchestra?"**

 **"** **There is a school orchestra?" Harry asked. "Why doesn't anyone know about it?"**

 **"** **I think it's cause there are so few of us, as not very many people have instruments. My name is Alice, by the way, and I'm the Orchestra's only cellist."**

 **"** **I'm Harry Potter, and I'm a violist, though I do know a bit of guitar** **"** **He introduced himself, even though it was probably unnecessarily, as he had seen the older girl's eyes flick towards his scar when she had first walked over. In addition to that, he was now Gryffindor's Wonder Boy as the youngest seeker in a century, and hadn't lost a game yet.**

 **"** **And I'm Selenay Sol, and I play violin, Piano, and Guitar." Selenay told her.**

 **"** **Wow! How do you know that many instruments?"**

 **"** **My father's kinda a music prodigy, and we think I inherited it. It's always been easy for me to pick up instruments."**

 **"** **We don't actually have any violas, and the violins get mad every time they are asked to try and read alto clef."**

 **"** **I probably would too." Selenay admitted "With a bit of work I could probably learn it, if I wanted to. Switching between clefs is annoying though. I always feel like I'm messing up, or that I'm playing the wrong notes."**

 **"** **Well, I need to go to the library and find a book for an essay. If you guys want to join the orchestra, we have practices on Monday nights, and for a couple of hours on Saturday." she grinned, before leaving.**

 **"** **Well, there goes are excessive amounts of free time." said Harry gloomily.**

 **"** **When are going to have time to do homework?" Selenay wondered.**

 **"** **We don't do it, of course."**

 **"** **Yeah, and McGonagall will kill us."**

 **"** **True." Harry said. After a pause he added "And now I'm bored again. Joy."**

 **Selenay just slammed her face into her stand, causing music to fly everywhere.**

 _ **Hey everyone! There is a poll up on my profile page for this story. It's been up forever, but almost nobody has voted, and i need answers, so please vote! And THANK YOU to the people who have voted! I hope you like this, and pleas review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer-Both the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson franchises belong to the brilliant minds that created them-which is definitely not me! I just own my OC's!  
**

Chapter 24

For the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk, and Harry was careful not to touch it more then he had to, worried that one of the spells would latch onto him if he did. In all likelihood, if there were any spells on it, they had probably already latched on when he first picked it up, but Harry just didn't want to touch it.

Once term had started, they immediately had a meeting after dinner. "Why did you need us?" Wood asked.

Harry handed the cloak, which he had wrapped in a sweatshirt for the trip over, to Anna. "Why are you giving me this very powerful sweatshirt?" she asked.

"Unwrap it, but don't touch what's inside." Harry said, fighting a smile despite the situation.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked, staring at the silvery cloak in amazement.

"If you guessed that it is an invisibility cloak, then yes, it's what you think it is. It also appeared with the rest of my Christmas presents, with an unsigned note, that was in Dumbledore's handwriting." Harry warned.

"Oh." she said, her face falling. She muttered same Greek under her breath for a minute, then she looked confused. "My spell isn't sticking to it. Harry, did Lou ever teach you that one? It might need to be done by the owner of the cloak." she said.

"Yeah." Harry said, and held out his hands for the cloak. She gave it to him, and he muttered the incantation, but the cloak just seemed to deflect it. "That's weird. It almost reminds of-"

"Severus, when he uses his powers in class to make people shut up, and afraid of him." Anna finished. "Maybe his dad had something to do with it?" She wondered, then dismissed it. "Whatever. I'll purposely get a detention tomorrow with him. It isn't all that hard, I'll just blow up a cauldron." she grinned.

Oliver groaned "Please try not to get it on me, I have quidditch practice tomorrow."

"No promises." she smirked.

While Harry was at breakfast two days later, Wood slyly handed him a note.

 _Harry,_

 _Purposefully get detention w/ Snape today. Don't worry about Oliver for being late for practice, I'll get someone to distract him._

 _Anna_

Harry snorted, glad that Wood didn't read the note. Anna would have had a hard time distracting him if he did! Then again, he might of, and is just really good at hiding it, Harry thought.

"I need to get a detention with Snape, but I can't blow up a cauldron cause Anna did that yesterday." He muttered to Selenay. "What should I do?"

"We could just talk in class." she suggested. "Plus, I want to know what happened, too." she grinned, before getting up and leading the way to Transfiguration, their first class of the day.

After they had spent an hour boringly going over what they had learned in the last four months, they went down to potions. Snape seemed to be in a worse mood then usual, and Harry could tell that it wasn't completely an act like it usually was. Something had pissed him off, and Harry was willing to bet it had to do with the invisibility cloak. This is going to be fun, he mentally grumbled.

An hour later, he and the rest of the demigods had a detention set just after dinner, and a permanent respect for Snape. The amount of control over his powers was outstanding. He was extremely angry, but the dungeon didn't look any darker then it normally was. If Harry had his powers, the dungeon would be darker then a night without a moon, and no lights anywhere near (aka very, very dark.)

Later, the group of first year Gryffindor demigods walked down the stairs. All of them were nervous- Neville was practically quaking in his shoes. Seamus was acting like there was nothing wrong, but everyone know it was an act. "It can't be that bad." Harry tried reassuring them. The dubious looks he got in return, even from Selenay, told him that it hadn't helped at all.

The reason that they were afraid of Snape wasn't because of the fact that he was a son of Thanatos, or anything like that. No, they were afraid of whatever Snape would tell that that would make him so angry. Added to that was the fact that the cloak (which Anna had given to Snape the day before) had felt like Snape's powers, and the fact that it had been in Dumbledore's hand's, it lead to some very nervous demigods.

When they got to the dungeon door that lead to the, Harry knocked cautiously. "Come in." Snape called from within. When they walked in, Professor Snape looked up from the multiple cauldrons that were surrounding him. Apparently, Snape was a stress brewer. Not that he could say anything- Harry, when possible, was definitely a stress baker.

"Sit down" he snapped, gestured at the desks in front of him. However, no matter what his tone told them, his face told them a different story. The demigod stirred a cauldron, and glanced at the others, before raising his head to glare at the ceiling. Suddenly, you could feel power radiating off him, and a black shield darken the room before escaping into the ceiling.

"There." He said, sounding satisfied.

"What is that, sir?" Harry asked, curoius.

"Drop the sir, while that is up, all of you. That is a shield that is feeding Dumbledore what he thinks is happening in here- all of you having an awful detention thanks to a Gryffindor hating professor. He will have no idea what is real happening in here. However, it drains more power the longer you hold it." Snape smiled "It's very handy to have. And yes, you will be able to use it eventually. It takes more power then you currently have, ans it is a combination or wizardry and godly power."

"As for the cloak?" Harry asked

"I assume you noticed it felt like my powers?" Severus questioned, and Harry nodded. "That is something I have know from the instant I first saw it, when your father first showed it to me. In fact my father created it-it and 2 other things which have been immortalized in wizarding myth. The relevant sections say:

 _"And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility"_

 _"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

Snape finished the story, then said "No, that is nothing I didn't know about. And you will have no problems with my father for having it, Harry. Contradicting the myth, my father could find the people under the cloak, but he almost respected the third brother for his cunning, and didn't take him until he was a very old man. Our problem has to do with something else entirely." Snape finished grimly, while stirring a cauldron.

"And what is that sir?" Neville asked

"Our problems are the spell that have been attempted to add to it. Dumbledore attempted to add spell to increase Harry's foolhardiness, and recklessness. Basically, it would make him run in to dangerous situations without thinking about it if he had worn the cloak recently. Fortunately, The spells bounced off, and as Dumbledore can't sense demigod powers like we can, so he doesn't know that they bounced off."

"So, is the cloak safe to wear?" Selenay asked.

"Yes, and you can hide from Dumbledore wearing it." Severus grinned, which looked weird on the face that they were so used to seeing scowl at people. "Now, I think most of you have a practice to get to?" He asked, which lead to Selenay, Harry and Seamus rushing out, while the rest laughed.

 _ **Hey Everyone!I hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry it took so long, but I am putting full blame on the evil finals! Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it, and to everyone else, have a happy holidays.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy or British. Therefore I can't be JK Rowling or Rick Riordan. I obviously don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I do own my OC's though!**

Chapter 24

Now that the mystery of the cloak was over, the demigods of Hogwarts could go back to much more important matters- what was wrong with Quirrell. The entire group was sitting the Room of Requirement one early Sunday morning, relaxing and talking about various monsters they had faced.

"Anyone but me realize we pretty much forgot about Quirrell the second that the cloak issue came up?" Selenay asked randomly.

The question seemed to echo in the large room for a moment. Wood swore under his breath. "That is terrifying." he said, before muttering more curses under his breath.

"To be honest, once we finished the quidditch game, it started. We never did have that meeting about him." Noah, son of Ares, pointed out.

"Did anyone ever tell Snape? Connie, daughter of Hermes asked.

"Yes, I did, I told my friends I had a question, which I technically did. They were amazed that i left the room without a detention. He said that he had noticed it too, and to be careful." Anna said.

"Who is the next person to have potions?" Oliver asked. "Someone needs to figure out what else we could be missing, and ask what else he thinks we should do about Quirrell. If we should watch our backs for now, or go on the offense."

"That would be me." Amity, daughter of Philotes and Hufflepuff Third year, said after some quick schedule comparisons.

Oliver frowned "You aren't exactly known for outbursts against Snape that result in detentions, though." he pointed out.

She laughed "We Hufflepuffs are known for sticking together. I'll just glare at him for a while, which he will probably notice, then say an especially rude comment to one of my friends. I will defend them, and he will give me detention. It's as easy as pie. And nobady will think anything is off because of Hufflepuff's tendencies to stick up for each other."

"Is pie actually easy to make?" Harry wondered, then shook his head. "Sorry ADHD." The rest of the group was quite used to that, and just ignored it.

"Good. Is there anything else we need to do tonight? Wood asked

"At some point, we need to figure out what Quirrell has been doing, and what we need to do about it." Anna reminded them.

"Other then that?" Wood asked.

"I can't think of anything." Selenay said.

"Ok. Then let's start practicing. We are going to need it" Oliver said, and they all left the table and went to the weapons racks.

Two days later, there was another meeting in the ROR after classes.

"Okay, everyone, we only have a half an hour until dinner starts, and we need to be there on time so we don't raise suspicions." Oliver announced.

"Okay, Snape says that he hadn't completely forgotten, but it just seemed extremely unimportant." Amity told them.

"So, like us, then?" Zach asked.

"Basically, yes. He also suggests that Quirrell noticed that we were on to him, and cursed us, possibly at the Quidditch game." Amity said

"That makes sense, but I don't think he would be able to. Snape, Harry, Selenay, Seamus, and I would be easy enough to curse. He was most likely the one that cursed Harry's broom, so he has proven that he can hit things flying in the air. Selenay and Seamus were on the field with the other reserves, and Snape was sitting in the teacher section with him. However he wouldn't be able curse the rest of you, and you were spread throughout the crowd, making you almost impossible to find." Oliver said.

"Maybe he stood right beside the entrance doors? They would funnel us enough that he had a descent shot." Anna suggested

"That is possible, but regardless of when he cursed us, we were cursed, didn't notice, and now he has bought himself a considerable amount of time. We need to make sure that he doesn't know that we know again. Now, it's time for dinner. Good luck, everyone." Oliver said.

With that said, they all starting slipping back down to the Great Hall. They all made sure that they were in groups that weren't too out of the ordinary. All of the first years went together, and Zach slipped out with Alcina, daughter of Heracles. After that, everyone else went alone, other then Noah and Amity, who Selenay muttered something about being the oddest possible couple in history. Harry snickered- it definitely would be, with Noah the son of the god of war, and Amity the daughter of affection and friendship. Of course, they were probably just friends, but even then, it was a weird friendship.

After Noah and Amity left, the first years waited a few minutes, then left, after checking that the halls were empty, leaving Oliver to leave last. Dinner, for most of the population of Hogwarts, was just a normal dinner after a long day of classes. For the demigods, it was an ordeal. They had to try and act natural, and talk with people, and actually eat, while watching for curses or the other demigods not acting normally. Needless to say, it was extremely stressful.

Somehow, they managed to do it without looking too nervous, though several of them glanced around the teachers table a bit too much. Whenever Snape saw them looking he gave them a hard glare, and they would jerk back to their friends. Harry was not looking forward to doing that on a daily basis, and admired that Snape could sit next to the man and not run away in terror. Harry knew that was what he would be doing if it were him up at that table. Selenay agreed but said that she would probably stab him first, then run. It was Seamus' answer that was the funniest. It was only one word- Fire. They agreed that that would work for a little while until Quirrell put himself out, then he better start running. Their laughter was unfortunately killed by two things- they were getting weird looks from others and that the halls could be dangerous if you weren't looking where you were going and fell though a step because you were too busy giggling. Harry thought that the stairs could, at times, be more dangerous then some monsters could be. If you weren't paying attention to which step you were on, you could easily fall though. And if you were on the 7th floor, and there was nothing between you and the ground … Well, the stairs could be very deadly. And it didn't help that most first years had to figure out where the danger spots unless you had friends or family that was older. Harry wondered how many people had died, and why someone couldn't just paint the dangerous steps a different color or something like that.

Eventually, they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, then split up to their individual dorms. Secure in the knowledge that he could remember that Quirell is evil and need to be dealt with, and the knife under his pillow that his fist was clenched around, Harry slept soundly.

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! This one is a little shorter then usual, but it covers a lot of things- like the one i realized a few hours ago, when i started writing it-I got distracted with Christmas, and forgot Quirell! As you might of noticed in my earlier rant,the stairs at Hogwarts, are in my opinion, one of the most dangerous and stupid things there. Just think, in a 'muggle' school if there was a dangerous set of stairs, nobody would be allowed to go anywhere near them. They would be fixed, before parents and the school board threw a fix. And if someone died or got injured (which is alluded to in the books) on them, the school would be in major trouble. I love Harry Potter and all, but there are some times that i just think that this is lucky that it is fiction, cause if it wasn't...**_

 _ **Anyway, second rant over. I am impressed if you even read this far. Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think about this chapter! Is everything happening too fast? Or too slow?**_


	26. announcement

**Due to some recent health issues, and the stress of college, I don't know when I will post next. However, I will come back! My stories have not been abandoned! I just need some time to get back on my feet, then I will return. Thank you for your support!**

 **Amelia Claw**


End file.
